Aurora
by kage Elric
Summary: Sesshoumaru was genuinely surprised by what saw, fore there lay, on the floor of the pod, his half-brother's strange human wench who has supposedly been dead for the passed year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – She Decends

Disclaimer – If you recognize it I don't own it.

OoOoO

For some strange reason I never imagined dying would be this painful. It just never occurred to me that there would be this much pain. First of all I always thought I would die a nice painless, peaceful death despite my dangerous gallivanting in the feudal era. And even when the dark thought of the after life crossed my mind I always somehow imagined it would be…more graceful at least, with that pretty white light and some angelic figure stretching his beautiful hand out to me; my savior you know? I mean after all I've been through, all I've done in this era as a dimensional alien one would think I deserved at least that much if I were to meet my end here.

But nope.

I'm lying here; here where? I'm not even sure anymore all my eyes can register at this point is a blue haze surrounded by green fuzz. My brain is telling my I'm looking at the sky through the trees so I'm guessing I'm still in the forest and wasn't transported to yet another alternate universe. One in which priestesses where killed brutally for their goodness. No good deed goes unpunished I suppose.

I attempted to huff, sigh, something to express my frustration but it only resulted in blood sputtering from my lips violently. The wound seemed to cover my entire mid section. I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is hearing someone scream my name, sounded like everybody, then turning around only to be blasted back at least 5 yards, slammed into a tree and then dropped to the floor, courtesy of gravity, and now I lay dying in a growing pool of my own blood, and I'm in excruciating pain. The pain is so…so overwhelming and debilitating that I can't even really feel it, it just feels like an enormous weight on my body like someone dropped a ten thousand ton boulder on me. There was no beautiful hand, no angelic figure, no savior, unless you count Inuyasha screaming his head off.

And you know what's funny? I don't even care at this point as I'm watching my vision slowly darken; the chaos around me felt miles away, as though I were submerged in some dark murky lake. Even my sense of feel was starting to deteriorate, the excruciating pain that was crushing my body just barely registered in my brain as a dull throb by now. Strangely enough though, my sense of smell seemed to have been enhanced ten fold for it was only because I recognized the scent of his fire rat haori that I realized Inuyasha had finally made his way to me.

"You're…late." I managed to choke out, or at least I think I did. I could hardly even hear myself much less what Inuyasha was trying to say to me as I vaguely registered the cool droplets falling unto my face. They were probably tears. What do you know, Inuyasha's crying for me. I honestly find it amazing and rather disturbing that I don't care about anything at this point, this is so not like me.

I vaguely felt his hands shaking my shoulders and I tried to make a face at him to let him know that he was only making things worse, but then I suddenly felt my body shudder violently on it's own and then everything, dissolved away into blackness.

OoOoO

There are many things that the Lord Sesshoumaru does that most could not imagine him doing; mostly because he is too perfect. They just assume that he is naturally the way his is all the time, that he just wakes up beautiful every morning, if he sleeps at all anyway. But in truth and in fact, every now and again the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands does have to have a bath.

There are many that would kill for the privilege of accidentally coming across the great Lord Sesshoumaru in a natural spring completely naked and sopping wet, but of course any that have had the privilege, don't live to tell the tale. So as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the spring and made to pull on and tie his hakamas he wondered how he was going to slaughter this new intruder as he sensed something approaching.

He was not immediately alarmed, however, as the presence did not feel threatening or nervous or even excited. The aura of the being approaching him was completely neutral, as if it were asleep. Soon he could smell the intruder as well and became all the more curious as he inhaled deeply, instinctively savouring the scent of smoking cinnamon and warm caramel. It was practically edible. It wasn't long before he noticed he had stopped dressing and turned to face the direction from which the scent and aura were approaching, leaving himself in his half tied hakamas, his hair still damp as it stuck to his face and back.

As he stared up at the sky, waiting to finally get a visual of this being that had him so rapt, he felt a light breeze crawl across his skin, almost caressing him. He instantly knew it was no ordinary wind and he wondered if this was actually some sort of trap. Well if it was then he'd deal with it when the time came but for now, he must see just what it is that has had him so entranced for the past thirty seconds.

And then, finally, he saw it as it pushed its way down through the branches, the warm dusk light shimmering off it's opalescent surface giving it an ethereal glow. Sesshoumaru stood completely still as he watched it slowly touch down a few feet in front of him. It was a pod or perhaps a bud, a flower bud. Sesshoumaru couldn't decide what it was, but before he could wager any more guesses, it cracked. He watched curiously as the pod split cleanly down the middle and slowly began to open.

The scent that issued from inside the pod was so strong that Sesshoumaru took a small step back, countering his initial instinct to step forward towards it. The scent was the same, but strong and far more potent. He watched as a thick, almost completely clear liquid began to seep through the crack to pool around the pod. The liquid poured and poured out of the pod until the puddle was only inches from Sesshoumaru's bare feet before it trickled to a stop and the pod slowly fell open to reveal what was left of it's contents.

Sesshoumaru was genuinely surprised by what he saw. In fact, he was so taken aback that he had half a mind to turn on his heel, pick up his clothes and leave the spring that very moment, fore there lay, on the floor of the pod, his half-brother's strange human wench who has supposedly been dead for the passed year.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment making a short assessment of her and noticed certain interesting facts. The first being that she was as naked as he had been only a few minutes ago, then there was the fact that her hair had grown to almost twice it's original length, it was without a doubt longer than his and it was jet black with the slightest hue of burnished bronze in the sun light. Her skin was smooth and pale like fine porcelain. Her aura felt completely different, in fact, in accordance with her aura she was neither human nor demon. And then there was her scent; that intoxicatingly delicious scent of smoking cinnamon and warm caramel. He was quite certain that she did not smell like that before, if she had he would've remembered.

He watched her unconscious form for a moment more before he turned away and continued dressing himself. It was not until he had nearly tucked his feet into his shoes that he heard her stir. He glanced over his shoulder and instantly regretted it. As their eyes met, he was slightly surprised to find himself staring into cool Persian blue depths that completely contrasted with the warm glow of everything else about her. Again she entranced him and he almost growled at himself before he tore his eyes away and began to walk away, his face a blank mask as per usual.

He heard shuffling and scrambling behind him and assumed she was climbing out of the pod but stopped when he heard a distinct thud and a small moan of pain. He thought hard for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at the pathetic girl as she slowly sat up while rubbing her head before she tried to stand again.

He faced forward again and ignored her until she finally spoke. "Wait…" Sesshoumaru almost stopped again; even her voice was completely different. It was smooth and almost tangible as it floated over his ears causing them to twitch. It wasn't particularly strong or commanding but something in it made him have the strong urge to stop and turn to face her at least, but he didn't.

Sesshoumaru kept walking and ignored her as she scrambled to follow him. He continued to walk and ignore her as she tripped and fell over roots and shrubbery on the forest floor, no doubt she was scratching and cutting herself in the process as she slowly fell behind, unable to keep up with his long calculated strides.

Finally Sesshoumaru found the clearing where Jaken and Rin had set up camp, his half-brother's wench far behind and likely lost. As he stepped into the clearing Rin and Jaken looked up and greeted him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin missed you while you were gone!" Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged the girl as she barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his legs. She had grown over the past year. Her head know reached Sesshoumaru by his waist and she was very nearly twice Jaken's size so he thought twice about shouting at her now, especially since Sesshoumaru had officially given her permission to 'play rough' with Jaken if he was ever mean to her.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the camp and saw that Jaken had taken care of getting food for Rin, as Sesshoumaru ordered him to, a fire was lit and Ah Un was already asleep, sitting there like a huge ominous shadow in the back of their clearing. There was nothing left for him to do so Sesshoumaru simply sat with his back against a tree on the edge of the clearing watching Jaken and Rin quarelling over Rin's treatment off him.

They had long since settled down for the night when Sesshoumaru caught a familiar whiff. _Impossible…_ He thought, but against all odds, there she was, stumbling into the clear like a toddler who's been spending the whole day playing in mud.

She was filthy, covered in dirt and grime, cuts and scratches. Her hair was full of leaves and twigs, completely matted, it was most likely the cause of most of her falls given its length and the way it tangled around her feet and ankles. Jaken jumped to his feet and most likely would've been ranting by now about filthy humans had Sesshoumaru not stood up and shoved him aside none too gently with his foot.

"How are you here?" Sesshoumaru's tone was cold and threatening, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

The girl swallowed hard, her eyes wide but not fearful merely…lost "Scent of water on rocks… and wild peppermint."

Sesshoumaru's countenance did not betray his surprise but he was absolutely certain that he had masked his scent on the return journey to the camp. Just then, Rin pushed passed Jaken who had been trying to keep her back and ran up to the girl with a huge grin on her face, took her hand and said, "Pretty Lady your back! Why didn't you come see Rin?! Rin missed you!"

The girl looked down at Rin and cocked her head to the side, her lips sealed and her countenance portraying her confusion. "And why are you naked and all dirty? Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin take pretty lady to the river to clean off?"

"No Rin, night has already fallen." Sesshoumaru said sternly not looking at Rin but keeping his cold gaze fixed firmly on the blissfully ignorant girl.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, she can't stay like this! And she needs clothes! Aren't you cold pretty lady?" Rin said turning back to the girl who just cocked her head to the side again and stared at Rin. "Why won't you answer pretty lady?" Rin said shaking her hand slightly.

"Cold…" the girl said and Rin huffed before she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"There see, she's cold! And she can't put on clothes being all dirty like that so we have to go to the river and wash off!" Rin protested. Sesshoumaru almost raised an eyebrow and thought absently that he must be giving her too much leeway for her to be behaving so arrogantly to him now, or perhaps he's just rubbing off on her.

"Rin, you are not leaving the camp site until morning. I will take her to the spring and Jaken will procure clothes for her in the morning. Never speak to me in that tone again." He said as he gave Rin a stern look and ignored Jaken's incoherent noises of protest.

Rin seemed to shrink and pouted nervously as she began to realize what she had done and whispered a soft apology. "Now go to sleep." Sesshoumaru added before he turned to the girl and noted that she had been watching the scene avidly, as a new born baby would, as if she were taking in such sights for the first time.

"What is your name wench?" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stepped closer to her. He really had no interest in learning her name again, he was only trying to confirm the theory he had developed thus far.

"Name…?" the girl said questioningly as she looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and searched her features for any signs of insincerity and found none. Instead he found himself staring into her eyes. They were profoundly deep yet at the same time held a young, shallow innocence in them. Again the thought of a newborn came to mind. Sesshoumaru sighed slightly as he came to the conclusion that his theory was correct. The girl had in fact lost all of her memories.

How else could things be explained? She appears out of nowhere and just so happens to come across The Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands who has, in the past, tried to kill her many times. So then why on earth would she then follow that man to his campsite? Who follows a man that has tried to kill them multiple times? Then there was her interaction with Rin. In the few times before that they had interacted, she was always smiling and giving Rin strange food which Sesshoumaru did not approve of, yet, when she met Rin, she acted as if she had never seen the child before. Not to mention she'd been doing all of this while being entirely naked.

But then, there was always the idea that this girl was not in fact Inuyasha's wench but someone else entirely. And then, there was her aura. It didn't matter who she was in terms of this, it was her aura that intrigued Sesshoumaru. The energy she gave off was something he had never experienced before. It intrigued him to the point of madness and he decided that he wanted, no, he needed to know what it meant and what she was.

"Come." He said simply before turning on his heel and leaving the campsite. He really would rather not have to babysit her, but he had to keep his promise to Rin. He walked at a slower pace so that she would not get lost but also keeping her a distance away from him.

By the time they got to the spring, Sesshoumaru noticed that she'd gotten the hang of walking. She didn't trip or shuffle but fell in time with his steps and navigated the forest floor expertly. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, contemplating the realization, then he faced the springs and wasn't all that surprised to find that the pod that had deposited this strange creature into his presence had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the edge of the spring and turned to face her; she did not follow but stood and watched him. Sesshoumaru stood and watched her as well, and as they stood, contemplating one another, Sesshoumaru realized while holding back a sigh of frustration, that even if he were to describe the entire bathing process to her she wouldn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

Sesshoumaru quickly removed his armour and haouri, deciding to just suffer through a night with a damp hakama, before he stepped into the hot spring for the second time today. "Come." The girl blinked and cocked her head to the side before she followed suit and walked into the spring, a show of delight on her face at the feel of hot water on her tense and bruised feet.

She splashed around in the water at ankle depth for a moment before she felt Sesshoumaru's freezing glare in the back of her head. She turned and smiled brightly at him despite the burning cold of his gaze, but then something caught her eye and her smile faltered. She made her way over to him and reached up to the stump that was his left arm and was about to touch it when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and growled at her.

She looked frightened by the noise but she didn't back away. She looked back at his missing arm and said, "Different…" as she looked from his one arm to her two. Sesshoumaru ignored her, deciding that now was not the time and proceeded to wipe the caked on dirt and grime from her arm in one sweep.

The girl looked down at her arm, then up at Sesshoumaru and then back to her arm, then she compared her two arms by holding them up in front of her, one dirty, the other clean. She grinned with recognition and began to wipe the rest of the dirt and grime off her body, having seemingly completely forgotten about Sesshoumaru's missing arm.

After a moment of watching her scrub herself, thinking only of how he would much rather be else where and reminding himself that he had made a promise to Rin, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of the spring. He heard her movements stop but did not look back at her, he only walked to the edge of the clearing and leaned against a random tree and turned to look at her.

She had been watching him but did not move from her spot in the spring, reluctant to leave the therapeutic water. She watched for a moment more however, and continued when she realized he wasn't going to leave her. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked away into the forest as he contemplated this new development. He decided to forget her attempt to touch him earlier. She was clearly only curious and meant no harm, unraveling the mystery of her existence came before killing her for the crime of trying to touch the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

He focused on the feel of her aura and tried to figure if it really was neither human nor demon or if it was just strange, like a mutated demon or human aura. He mentally shook his head and thought the idea was foolish. Her aura felt nothing like a human's or demon's. It was something entirely different and powerful. Her aura was heavy and he suspected it was unguarded given how naïve she was, he highly doubted she even knew there was a technique used to conceal one's aura.

Sesshoumaru momentarily closed his eyes and focused on the girl's aura. It felt heavy as he thought before, but it also seemed to feel like her scent. He wasn't sure how else to describe it. The aura felt like it was the cause of the smoking cinnamon and warm caramel scent, or at least that's what it seemed like, it seemed as if her aura was almost tangible.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked over at the innocent girl and found that her skin was completely clean and she had gotten the idea to try and clean her hair or at least get the twigs and leaves out of it. It seemed like quite the challenge. Sesshoumaru decided to test her aura. You can only truly feel someone else's aura through your own.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, undid his concealing charm and reached out to her with his aura. Even thought both aura's were intangible, there was a very tangible spark between them the moment they crossed.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open and found the girl staring at him, her eyes wide and her hands frozen in her mass of hair. She didn't say anything she only stared. She didn't say anything. But she asked why. But she didn't say anything. But somehow, Sesshoumaru knew she had asked why. It was the strangest occurrence he'd ever experienced in his life. He didn't even hear her voice in his mind, he just knew somehow that she wanted to know why he did that.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not liking the idea of her being able to implant the very essence of thoughts into his mind. "What are you?" Sesshoumaru said menacingly and he slowly began to advance on her. There was simply no way she could not know anything about herself.

The girl twitched and took on a scared expression and she took a step back watching him approach. It wasn't long before their aura's crossed again and they sparked more violently this time. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled back and glared at her, unsure of how to continue having no idea of the effect her aura might have on him if he were to get in contact with it again.

He made to retract his aura, but he could feel her in his mind and growled angrily when she reached out with her aura and caught his, sending sparks high into the sky for a moment. He could feel her asking him to wait.

He was about to retract and full on attack her when he realized they're aura's where no longer sparking and he could feel her mind. It was strange, so strange but he understood that she meant no harm and that she was only lost and confused and in need of guidance. She didn't know anything about who she was or her past and had followed him because she wanted to know; Nothing in particular but she wanted just to know something, anything.

Sesshoumaru himself wasn't sure how he could understand all of this, and as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt her again. She didn't understand either, but she was glad to be able to communicate with him properly at last.

Sesshoumaru relaxed and stared at the girl as she stared at him. _You truly are a mystery…most likely it is the contact between our auras that is causing this._

The girl blinked and looked around the spring clearing before thinking, _Auras?_

Sesshoumaru sighed and thought_ A person's aura is their essence. If you can learn to read their aura, you can learn a lot about that person._

The girl contemplated his thoughts for a moment then grinned and thought, _then, what can you tell from my aura?_

Sesshoumaru could feel that she instantly assumed that he had the ability to read someone's aura. _Your aura is strange. I cannot determine what you are; it is not the aura of a human or a demon._

_Human or demon?_

_ For example, I am a demon, while Rin, the girl you met at my camp site, was a human. You are neither. You are not even a half breed. There is no trace of either human or demon blood in your veins._

The girl stood in the water contemplating what he'd said and thought, _so are there no other kind? Are there only humans, demons and half breeds?_

Sesshoumaru blinked. He had never really thought of it like that. Though it seemed ridiculous. If there was some other intelligent species then why were they unheard of and never seen? _That is a fact well known, but your very existence challenges that. _

_I see…_ The girl bowed her head and began thinking to herself, though Sesshoumaru could still feel her. _So if I am neither, then that means that I am strange to this world. I don't belong here; wherever here is…_

_ You are in the Western lands of the nation of the Rising Sun. _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her. She looked up at him questioningly.

_Western lands?_

_ Yes, I am Lord to these lands._

_ Lord?_

_ It is my duty to protect and watch over these lands as my father did before me and his father before him._

_ Then will you watch over me as well? _Sesshoumaru watched her expression and found it unchanged. She was serious in her request, completely unabashed and unafraid to admit she was in need of help.

_I am not. If there is one thing I can decide for myself it is that I don't want to go on alone. I don't even know what to go on to. I don't know where I am, I don't know what to expect from the world. I need you._

Sesshoumaru had forgotten for a moment that she could feel his thoughts as much as he could feel hers. His brow knitted together slightly and he sighed before thinking, _This Sesshoumaru swears to watch over you until the mystery of your aura and your identity has been unveiled._

The girl grinned and Sesshoumaru could feel her extreme gratitude and thought of how no one before aside from perhaps Rin had ever shown him such gratitude for anything. _Finish and come. We must return to the camp site._

The girl nodded and returned to untangling her luscious locks of hair while Sesshoumaru retracted his aura and reestablished his concealing charm. The girl looked up and frowned at the absent of his aura but didn't say anything while she hurried to finish cleaning herself.

When she came out she walked up to Sesshoumaru and said, "Finished."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and was thoroughly surprised to find that her skin was entirely flawless. Not one bruise or cut or scrape. Not even redness from the high water temperature. Her regenerative skills were on par with his, if not better.

Sesshoumaru looked away finally when she cocked her head to the side, confused by his silence and said, "come." Sesshoumaru handed his hoari to her, which she took and picked up his armour before heading back into the forest.

After a while of walking Sesshoumaru almost growled in frustration as he realized she would not understand what to do with the garment he'd given her unless he said something. "Put it on. You are indecent as you are." He said, his tone cold and uncaring despite his words as he glanced over his shoulder at the girl as she stood behind him with a quizzical expression on her face.

He chose not to say anything more and kept walking. After a moment of only hearing foot steps, he heard the rustling of fabric and glanced back at her to find her wrapping herself in his hoari. It covered her enough so that she was no longer indecent and she wouldn't freeze to death during the night.

By the time they reach back to the camp site, everyone else was asleep and the moon was high in the sky. _It is late._ Sesshoumaru thought as he gracefully seated himself against a tree at the edge of the clearing. The girl stood above him and stared down at him as if awaiting instructions.

After a moment Sesshoumaru realized that was exactly what she was doing. He sighed and thought ironically, _How is it that I always seem to attract the strangest of creatures. First Rin, a human who does not fear me, and now this mystery; It seems I will have to take her as my ward as well. I wonder what sort of expression that half-breed would make if he knew. Amusing…_ "Sit. Rest."

The girl obeyed instantly and sat beside him with her back against the tree. Sesshoumaru ignored her and settled into his own thoughts. _My brother's wench, who died by Naraku's hand a year previous, I cannot remember much about her. This creature resembles her a great deal judging by my memory, but I could be wrong. Not to mention her scent and aura are completely different. If she was like this before I would most certainly remember, and she would most likely not be so worthless as to constantly need my idiot brother's protection. The only plausible answer to this mystery is that this girl is someone different entirely. But the fact remains that she is some how connected to my brother's wench. I just need to determine how. And why. Someday I will tell her of my brother's existence and we will see what sort of reaction she has to him. If she will regain her memory after seeing him or if she will remain oblivious, proving that she is indeed someone else entirely. But before that I will prepare her. The way she is now, not even my half-breed brother would be able to successfully protect her. I can already feel them. Demons of all different breeds and clans. They sense her and they want her. She is lucky to have fallen into my presence first. Were it any other she would likely not be alive right now, or alive but severely wounded and violated. Perhaps it is fate that has placed this creature in my care. I will prepare her for what is to come, even without the chaos this world is in right now with Naraku gaining power daily, she would need to be able to defend herself. And in the process I will discover just what she is and her purpose._

OoOoO

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Any Other Name

Disclaimer – If you recognize it, I don't own it.

OoOoO

Morning came with an array of sounds and scents that were completely new to her, not that there were many things that weren't. "Come on Pretty lady get up get up! Sesshoumaru-sama brought breakfast!"

The girl opened her eyes to find the same little girl from the night before tugging at her arm. "Rin…" she said groggily as she remembered the girl's name from the discussion she had with Sesshoumaru before at the springs.

"Yes it's Rin! You have to get up and eat! Sesshoumaru-sama says we're going into town to get you some clothes!" Rin said as she bounced up and down on her heels. The girl blinked and wondered what clothes were but didn't get the chance to ask as Rin bounded off to the centre of the camp, retrieved two portions of cooked deer meat and ran back to her.

The girl sat up and crossed her legs, finding that she had slumped over in her sleep and was lying on the floor beside the tree she was sitting at with Sesshoumaru. At the thought of the man, the girl looked up and around the camp while taking her portion of meat from Rin in search of him.

She did not find him immediately and so she reached out with her aura and found him high in the sky standing on what seemed to be a small dark fluffy cloud. He looked down at her, surprised that she would seek him out using her aura and even more surprised that she had found him through it even though he had perfectly concealed his aura. He began to wonder if the concealment charm had no effect with her. His suspicions were proven correct when he felt her in his mind again. _Why are you all the way up there?_

_ Eat and be ready to leave camp,_ Was all he gave before he moved off to survey the rest of surrounding area. He planned to clear the path of unwanted company before they set off. The girl had been attracting even more unsightly things since morning.

By the time Sesshoumaru returned to the campsite Jaken and Rin were arguing about something and Ah Un lay chewing on a large bloody bone. The girl stood not far from them in the centre of the clearing. She was watching him and smiled when their eyes met. She had been expecting him. She had noticed him enter the clearing when even Jaken had not. Sesshoumaru was beginning to realize that this girl could be dangerous if she wanted to be.

"Jaken, Rin, we depart." Sesshoumaru's words startled the two of them out of their argument. Rin jumped for joy and hugged Sesshoumaru's legs in greeting before she turned to the girl.

"Now we can get you pretty clothes!"

"Mi lord. May I ask, as your lowly servant, why is it that we have to drag this filthy human along with us? She is clearly delusional! And to disgrace yourself by…"

"Be quiet Jaken, you know better than to question me. And have you not sensed it? This girl is no human." Sesshoumaru said coldly without looking at his retainer.

"Not human? Then is she a demon? But is she not Inuyasha's wench; the one that supposedly died a year ago? How do we know she is not spying on us? It could've been a lie!" Jaken said in hushed tones to his lord as they began out of the clearing, Rin half dragging the girl ahead of them in the direction Sesshoumaru had specified.

"That girl is most likely not the one Inuyasha travelled with, despite her visage. The scent and aura are entirely different." Sesshoumaru said before walking ahead of Rin and the girl to ensure they didn't veer of track.

They'd been walking for two hours and in those two hours Rin had succeeded in teaching the girl to speak properly and had also decided that since she didn't know her name, they should just create one for her.

Rin had been listing silly names and names she remembered from her village for the girl to pick from but she shook her head for each saying that none of them felt right. "Well, if you don't like any of the ones Rin comes up with then why don't you come up with one yourself?" Rin said with a huff as the girl declined yet another of her creations.

"But I don't know any names." The girl said as she walked in time with Rin, her hair littered with flowers of all kinds as Rin insisted on picking them and sticking them in her great mass of hair which rin suggested wrapping around her neck like a scarf to prevent it from dragging on the floor. It worked…somewhat.

"Then just make one up like I did." Rin said with a grin and a hop.

The girl looked down at Rin and considered for a moment. Then, it came to her. The name just popped into her mind like a coin tossed into a fountain. "Aurora." She said.

Judging by the strange look Jaken was giving her and the slight glance Sesshoumaru gave her, it was a strange name, but Rin grinned and said, "Aurora? Rin like's that name! Aurora is pretty, like you are! So can we call her Aurora Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The girl looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled when he said, "It is for her to decide." Rin grinned as well and turned to the girl.

"So you're name's Aurora now right?"

"Yes. My name is Aurora." The girl smiled as Rin jumped for joy and hopped and skipped along the road.

Aurora was about to laugh and join in on the hopping and skipping when something caught her attention. It seemed to have caught Sesshoumaru's as well as they both stopped walking and looked into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken squeaked, wondering why they had stopped.

"Aurora-chan?" Rin asked as she too wondered why her friend had stopped.

"Sesshoumaru, what is this?" Aurora said as her face took on a frightened expression.

"You! How dear you address the Great Lord Sesshoumaru in that manner! You…"

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru hissed as he flared his aura briefly. Aurora flinched but seemed to relax after Sesshoumaru concealed his aura and walked on.

"Aurora-chan, what was that?" Rin asked as she tugged on the sleeve of the hoari.

"I don't know Rin." Aurora answered before she reached out to Sesshoumaru with her aura and asked him. _Sesshoumaru, that person, I don't like the way they were thinking about me. And now I can sense more of them out there. What does this mean?_

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her over his shoulder and found her staring around into the forest. It was true that there were many demons around them in the forest, hidden, that were intrigued by her scent but no one had dared come so close as that one. Sesshoumaru's presence alone and the fact that they were still within the Western Lands prevented them from approaching. But what surprised Sesshoumaru was that she was also able to feel the thoughts of other demons. That was truly a dangerous gift.

_They are attracted by my scent?_

Again he had forgotten that she could see into his mind. Sesshoumaru almost growled in frustration before he answered her. _Yes, you can see their minds as well; can they also see yours?_

_ I don't think so. They did not respond to me the way you did. I could only see images and hear sounds, nothing as clear as speech._

_ They are mostly lower class demons; it is to be expected._

_ I do not like what they are imagining with me._

_ I will not let them harm you. Put it from your mind, we are almost at the village._

Sesshoumaru almost pushed her away with his aura, not wanting to prolong this connection between them. He did not like her being able to see his every thought.

Despite the fact that he knew she meant no harm, he could after all, see her mind as well as she could see his, but he still suspected her. He could not imagine having such power without knowing how to use it.

Aurora found that he was right. It wasn't another five minutes before they arrived at the gates of a small village. The gate keepers opened it immediately and in a flurry sent messengers to alert the chief that the Lord Sesshoumaru himself had arrived at the gates.

Sesshoumaru barely hesitated to step through the gates and walked through the town without so much as a nod to any of the humans he passed as they all stopped their work to bow and watch them pass.

Despite how polite they acted, bowing and clearing a path for their small party, whispers could still be heard all around. Women ogled at the sight of his bare chest and men drooled over the sight of a women in nothing but a man's hoari while others gossiped about how it was most likely the Lord's hoari the girl wore while others debated on whether the girl was human or not and what the relationship might be between the two.

"Sesshoumaru, the villagers are saying many things about us. I do not understand. They seem very confused, and excited and disgusted at the same time. What are they all talking about?" Aurora said as she looked up at him, falling into step with him keeping only a step behind.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and thought, so she has keen hearing as well. The road they walked down was wide and all of the people had retreated to the extreme sides of the road, quite removed from their small party, hearing their words would be a mean feat for a mare human. "Put it from your mind."

Aurora pouted slightly and settled for watching Jaken scold and scream at the villagers for assuming such ridiculous conclusions. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to his left. Aurora looked up and saw a sign above a small entrance covered by a tatami mat that Sesshoumaru pushed aside.

Aurora followed him through the entrance without hesitation and gasped as she entered the small shop. She had been observing and taking in the sites the village had to offer, trying to understand it all to get a feel of her environment, but this was the first time she had seen anything so pleasing to the eyes. All four walls of the small shop were covered in fine silk. Different patterns and colours adorned the silken garments. There were obi and kimono, yukata and hakama hung up all along the walls. There was even a table with folded pieces of silk in vibrant colours and patterns that Aurora immediately ran to with a girlish squeal.

Rin soon followed and the two laughed and giggled as they looked through the shop's wares. Jaken opted to stay outside Sesshoumaru noted, likely to keep anyone from entering while he was there. Sesshoumaru ignored the two girls and walked straight up to the old woman standing behind a stall at the back of the shop.

The old woman was one of the types who had seen and experienced so much in life that they saw no point in fearing anything so she simply smiled up at him and greeted him, not at all surprised or nonplused by his lack of clothing. "Good day my lord. It is a rather rare sight to see you personally visit our village, and for such trivial purpose it would seem. How may I help the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands today?"

Sesshoumaru was not all together fond of her tone but he put it aside given the fact that she had a point. Sesshoumaru only ever visited the villages personally every five years just to evaluate the condition they were in and it was always perfectly scheduled and organized and business related only. For them to see him again after only a year and a half since his last visit must truly be a shock for the villagers, not to mention the mayor. "Give me your finest Kimono." Sesshoumaru said crisply.

"For the missus?" The woman smiled wider.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru barely answered.

The woman smiled and said, "Please wait here my lord. I will be sure to find my finest kimono for the lovely lady."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as the lady stood and retreated into the back of the store where he assumed they stored even more fabric and clothing.

"Ha ha! That one would look good on you Aurora-chan!" Rin said loudly with a grin and Sesshoumaru turned to tell her to be quiet but Aurora beat him to it.

"There is no need to be so loud Rin. But what do you mean it would look good on me? Is it something to be worn?" Aurora said as she clutched a dark blue yukata with light pink cherry blossoms scattered across it in a pattern as if they were being blown by the wind.

"Of course!"

"Rin. Quiet." Sesshoumaru said sternly as the little girl became over excited again.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl said sheepishly and in a much quieter tone. Aurora smiled and continued to examine the dark blue yukata in her hands.

"My lord?" The woman had returned and Sesshoumaru called Aurora over. The girl walked over to him after putting down the yukata and looked curiously between him and the old lady.

"Please assist her." Sesshoumaru said to the old woman before turning and leaving the shop with Rin at his heels.

Aurora watched him leave and then turned to the woman when she addressed her. "Well deary come on, let's get you into this kimono. It's perfect for travelling but it is quite beautiful as well." Aurora looked down at the kimono the woman was referring to and saw beautiful pure white silk with dark purple embroidery around the hems and neck line. It was simple but it's simplicity seemed to make it even more beautiful

"It's beautiful…" Aurora said as she ghosted her fingers over the fabric.

"As are you my dear, but we must hurry I doubt the great Lord Sesshoumaru will want to wait much longer on you. How is it that you came to be in his good graces as such anyway if you don't mind an old woman being curious?" the women said with a glint in her eye as she brought Aurora around to the back and promptly swept Sesshoumaru's hoari off her.

Aurora took a moment to look into her mind and found that she planned to gossip about this to her friends, a bunch of other old ladies, and they were planning to laugh at Sesshoumaru about it. She didn't like that so she lied, "I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" the old woman said as she began wrapping the kimono around Aurora. She stayed quiet and just watched the woman work, making sure to note her every movement for future reference.

The old woman didn't push for anymore information which relieved Aurora and stood up straight before smiling and saying, "There, all done."

Aurora looked down at herself and smiled. It was indeed very nice, very simple and comfortable. The obi, which Rin had explained to her was a long belt sort of thing used to tie a kimono together, was thin and of a dark purple colour with light blue lace running through the middle. The kimono itself stopped just below her knees, which made it easy to walk.

The woman also gave her a pair of sandals before sending her on her way with Sesshoumaru's haori. She heard voices and silently ducked under the tatami mat with Sesshoumaru's haori in hand as she observed the man Talking to Sesshoumaru.

He was tall but not as tall as Sesshoumaru with short black hair that he had obviously tried to smooth back in a hurry and he was wearing a simple cotton yukata and slippers.

Even bare chested Sesshoumaru looked more regal than this man did. "…you should've sent word my lord. I would've prepared proper escort and you would not have to."

"That is unnecessary Hiriu," Sesshoumaru said as he glanced back at Aurora, saw that she was dressed and ready and turned back to the mayor of the village. "My business here is finished. Jaken, inform the shop keeper that her payment will be delivered within two days time." He then turned to Aurora and said, "Come."

Aurora watched him walk past the village mayor who seemed at a loss for what to say and simply bowed and bid his lord farewell. As he walked past people bowed and bid him farewell, the whispering seeming to diminish with the presence of their mayor.

Rin and Aurora followed behind Sesshoumaru while Jaken made his way into the shop to relay the message to the old shop keeper, mumbling inaudibly to himself the whole way.

"You look pretty Aurora-chan!" Rin said happily as she took hold of Aurora's hand and continued to walk.

Aurora stared at Rin for a moment before rin chuckled and said, "You're supposed to say thank you!"

"Oh, Am i?" Aurora asked as she watched the child laugh and grin at her.

"Of course. Sesshoumaru-sama taught Rin that it's polite and you must always say thank you and you're welcome!"

"I see. Well then, thank you Rin." Aurora said as they continued to walk.

The next time Aurora looked up Sesshoumaru was fully attired once more. She did not even remember him taking his haori from her. She was surprised but not frightened. She found it interesting the way her scent seemed to fold over his due to the haori. It was an odd mixture of sweet and minty, cool and warm, crisp and soft. The scent was full of contrasts and she liked it.

Jaken caught up to them in fifteen minutes time and immediately began complaining about greedy humans and how the entire village should be punished for not being respectful enough to their lord.

Sesshoumaru seemed to completely ignore Jaken's musings and only kept walking.

After an hour of walking and rin chatting with Aurora about everything and anything, Aurora decided she wanted to know where they were going now that she had proper clothing. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge her but she went on anyway, "Where are we headed to now?"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her and left Jaken to answer the question, which he had already started to do. "You wench are lucky to be in the good graces of the great Lord Sesshoumaru! We are heading back to the castle of the Western Lands where Sesshoumaru-sama will discover the secret of your existence. And even though you are the spitting imagine of that…"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said harshly without turning around. He did not want to tell the girl about his half brother just yet. He wanted to find out for himself first what it is that she was.

But it was too late, she had caught enough to understand what was going on. "I look like someone?" Aurora said , her feet stopping themselves as she stared into Sesshoumaru's back. "Does this mean that you know something about me? Tell me please Sesshoumaru."

"Address the lord properly!" Jaken shouted but Aurora did not hear him. Rin stood, confused and lost as she watched the two.

Sesshoumaru continued to say nothing so Aurora reached out with her aura and sparks flew. Sesshoumaru growled viciously and in the blink of an eye he slammed Aurora against a tree a hand clasped around her neck and her feet dangling several inches off the floor.

Rin squeal and cried for Sesshoumaru to let her go but he ignored her. "You are never to invade my mind again. This Sesshoumaru will inform you when he sees fit."

At that moment he let her go and she slid to the floor in a coughing fit while Rin ran to her side and Sesshoumaru kept walking. Rin asked Aurora frantically if she was alright and Aurora only nodded.

Rin was about to stand up and shout after Sesshoumaru to ask him why he had done that but Aurora stopped her, "Don't Rin, it's fine." Rin looked at her strangely wondering how she knew what she was going to do before she even moved. "But Aurora-chan, why did Sesshoumaru-sama do that? Did you do something wrong?"

"I think I did. I'm not sure. He didn't have a problem with it before…" Aurora said as she stood and brushed herself off before beckoning Rin to keep walking so they wouldn't lose Sesshoumaru.

"With what?" Rin asked curiously.

Something told Aurora that Rin wouldn't understand even if she did explain so she just opted to smile and reassure the little girl. "Don't worry about it. It was my mistake, everything's fine." Rin didn't look that convinced but she pouted and said ok anyway.

Where as Aurora didn't know why Sesshoumaru had gotten so angry over her seeing into his mind, she did know however why he didn't want her to know what he knew just yet. She had seen it just before he'd attacked her and broken her concentration. He wanted to know for himself what she was. And he seemed to believe that if she knew what he knew, then she would leave and he would never know.

Even though it is a selfish reason, Aurora agreed. She did not want to leave Sesshoumaru. He seemed like the only one capable of helping her determine who she was, even though she had never been in contact with anyone else. In Sesshoumaru's thoughts, there was a person, the face or name she did not see, but she saw herself with that person and his thoughts under that image were that he would not be able to protect her well enough and would not even care about trying to find out what she was.

If that was the truth, then she did not want to go to this person. She wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru in order to find out the truth of her identity.

"Mi lord, what was that just now? Before you attacked her there was a violent spark. What was that?" Sesshoumaru remained silent and kept his eyes forward, completely ignoring Jaken. "Mi lord…?"

Silence was his answer.

OoOoO

To Be Continued…

Loveinthebattlefield – Thank you for your review, I'll try my best to keep it coming =]

Angelus – thank you, I really appreciate that and I'm glad you like it so far. =]

Girl – I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you enjoyed this one too =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Deceitful Innocence

Disclaimer – If you recognize it, I don't own it.

OoOoO

The next couple hours went by monotonously. They had walked in relative quiet considering that the party had become so accustomed to Rin's incessant chatter that it only faded into the back ground, like birds' chirping. Aurora had on numerous accounts come close to attempting to reach out to Sesshoumaru with her aura again but chickened out each time and had become so focused on the battle raging in her mind that she could only nod and smile at Rin's attempts at making conversation with her.

She understood his thinking and she agreed with him. She wanted him to know that. To know that she would not leave him for this other person even if he told her who he was and what connection he had to her. She would not even ask to know. She simply wanted him to know that she wanted to stay with him because she trusted him and only him to protect her and help her discover her identity. But she had no idea how to tell him this without connecting with his aura.

Aurora found that she had pondered her quandary for the whole day and had nearly walked all over Jaken because she hadn't realized they had stopped to make camp.

"Jaken, prepare a fire, feed Ah Un." Sesshoumaru said before he stalked out of the clearing. Aurora was tempted to follow him but Rin caught her hand instead and dragged her off to collect firewood and flowers.

Aurora followed Rin into the trees surrounding the clearing they had chosen for their camp site and watched her bend down to pick up random pieces of wood. Rin turned to look at her and laughed, "What are you doing Aury-chan?! You're supposed to help me! Look for firewood!"

"Oh…." Aurora said, taking note of the strange shortening of her name before she looked around on the ground for pieces of wood that they could use for the fire. It took them another twenty minute, fifteen of which were spent by Rin trying to explain to Aurora that not every piece of plant life could be used after Aurora had taken up a hand full mossy vines and wet bark.

When they returned Jaken was waiting impatiently for them and Ah Un lay sleeping and fed in the back of the clearing. Aurora dropped the fire wood where she assumed Jaken would start the fire, in the middle of the site and sat with her legs crossed and Jaken and Rin went toe to toe about why it took them so long to gather such a small pile of firewood. Jaken argued that he'd been waiting so long his hair grew while they were gone and Rin fired back saying that he hardly had any hair anyway so that was a good thing.

Aurora watched them and laughed as they argued back and forth, making the most ridiculous remarks about each other. Jaken finally gave up and decided to start the fire before Sesshoumaru came back and saw that he had not followed orders and have him beheaded for it.

Aurora watched in amazement as Jaken used his two headed staff to start the fire. She clapped and squealed like a little girl and said, "Oh wow Jaken-sama that was amazing how did you do that?!" Her eyes were bright and curious as she crawled over to him, their faces on the same level and inches apart.

Jaken started at her sudden appearance before him and waved his staff in her face before stepping back a visible flush on his cheeks. "I am a powerful youkai with abilities you could not possibly comprehend lowly human!" Jaken said fiercely, even though his voice shook and his green cheeks were still somehow stained pink.

Aurora hardly blinked at the staff waving in her face, naïve to the danger it posed and continued to grin from ear to ear. "Do you think you could teach me? Like Rin taught me to speak properly?"

Jaken scoffed angrily and waved his staff away from her, afraid she may randomly grab for it and said, "Oh please! Don't be foolish you silly girl! How could a small lowly human such as you possibly hope to be able perform such advanced magic?!" Jaken fired back proudly as he stood as tall as he could holding his staff stiffly.

Aurora was about to comment that he being such a great youkai could certainly teach her to do anything when she suddenly felt something powerful and evil approaching their clearing with lightening speed.

Her head snapped up in the direction of the approaching demon, her countenance contorted with fear. Jaken seemed perplexed by her actions for a split second before he too felt the demon approaching. "RIN! Get on Ah Un Right now!" He screamed as he raised his staff and stepped in front of the still kneeling Aurora.

Rin skittered over to Ah Un and was picked up by Un and dropped onto the saddle just before they took off safely into the night sky as Rin cried out for her new friend, fearing for Aurora.

Just as Ah Un kicked off the ground, the beast burst into the clearing and roared viciously at the two left there. This demon was so far the most grotesque being Aurora had ever encountered. It stood at at least twice Sesshoumaru's height, had the head of a snake but the general shape of a man's body with scaly arms and legs that came together at an unnaturally long torso, also heavily scaled with a long heavy barbed tale swishing and twitching angrily behind it.

Aurora found its aura overwhelming, it wrapped around her like a blanket of weaved barbed wire, squeezing her own aura and forcing her to see the images there in its mind of her under it, above it….in it. This creature had vile plans for her and even Jaken could sense that.

"Who do you think you a…!" Jaken began but was swept away easily and roughly by the demons barbed tail as it snarled and sneered.

"Out of my way you imbecccccccile! I am here for this delicious treat you hoard for yourself." The snake slithered forwarded with frightening speed and Aurora screamed and fell backwards the snake slithered on top of her, the weight of its body pinning her to the ground. "I have come to…"

As the snake spoke Aurora could see even more images in its head and she screamed, cutting him off, pushing futilely at the creature, her panic blocking any cognitive thought, she could only scream out to Sesshoumaru with her mind, stretching out her aura to find him.

She found him and he was approaching fast, but not fast enough as she felt it laugh more that heard it, then a wet slimy tongue brushed her cheek and she screamed again pushing harder on its chest, this time imagining the snake to be on fire, fire like she'd seen Jaken use not five minutes ago.

And just as she felt Sesshoumaru finally burst into the clearing, she felt a white hot heat erupt from her hands, heard the snake screech and felt it spring off and away from her as her eyes sprung open; she hadn't even realized she'd squeezed them shut.

She looked ahead of her, only to find the snake on the floor writhing, twisting and screaming in pain as it was surrounded by white hot flames that seemed to burn with a fury. The entire clearing watched in a brief muted shock before Aurora shot out with her aura searching for Sesshoumaru then crawled frantically to where he stood watching the snake burn to dust and ashes.

He had been hunting a dear when he felt it; a surge of youki heading straight for their clearing. He bolted immediately and knew he'd be too late before some damage was done. The Snake had done a good job to hide its sent and aura while approaching from the opposite direction he'd gone off in.

He speed at break neck speed to the clearing and burst through the trees just in time to see the snake hovering over Aurora, hear her scream, then watch, in astonishment as she blasted the snaked off her in a tempest of red flames not unlike the flames of Jaken's two headed staff. The blast was so powerful it shot the snake straight into the air then dropped him back down in a burning boiling mass of snake.

Sesshoumaru was unsure when his feet had stopped him but he could not think of that now as his mind reeled. Not only did she perform magic, but the magic was so strong, so potent that the fire blazed white hot until the snake was burnt to naught but ash and dust.

He felt the girl almost lash out with her aura to find him, frightened to the core of her being; she scrambled for the reassurance of his presence. He felt her cling to his hakamas, no strength left in her to stand up. Her mind was a frightened fuzzy mess and Sesshoumaru sneered instinctively as she latched unto his consciousness for support showing him the images she'd seen in the snakes mind.

He in turn could not help the images of slicing the snake to ribbons, or ripping his head from his body. Aurora flinched at these images and detangled herself from him instantly crawling away backwards on her hands staring at him wide eyed.

He looked down at her, his eyes stained pink, his beast pacing in its cage almost wishing she hadn't burnt the snake to dust so he could unleash all new horrors unto to it for its vile thoughts. The girl stared at him, finally frightened of him now that she'd seen such thoughts in his head. He found that she shied away from him, aura and all and in a way it was good and bad for now her aura was partially concealed but now she had seemingly lost some of the trust she'd had in him.

Sesshoumaru reached out to her roughly with his aura, catching her before she could fully retreat and she flinched and tried to crawl further away before Sesshoumaru growled into her mind _You are too pure for this world. Every creature you encounter here will have these same thoughts in their head. If you do not kill you die. You shy away from me at my thoughts of killing_ and this time Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her wrist, preventing her from crawling away further and pulled her up unto her weak legs, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to avoid his burning gaze _when you yourself has done the same! Look! _He grabbed her chin and harshly turned her face to the pile of smoking ashes that once was the snake that attacked her _You did this! You killed that snake demon. You killed, so you did not die. _"You killed this creature." He said out loud, his voice cold and harsh. Her slightly pointed ears twitched at the sound of it; her heartbeat frantic and her breathing laboured.

He felt her begin to unravel beside him then and she shivered, in mind and body as she spoke in her mind, _I….killed it. But how? I didn't mean to. I just wanted it to go away! just…_ and the image she'd seen before in her mind of the snake burning reappeared then for Sesshoumaru to see.

_You wished for it to burn and so it did. _He thought coldly, letting go of her chin as she turned to look at him. Her eyes wide and swimming as her shock subsided replaced by fear; fear of him, of herself, of the snake. Then the fear was replaced by understanding and oddly, sadness. The idea of death saddened her but she understood that it was a necessity. She wished nothing more than to be able to leave the snake alive but she knew, from the thoughts she'd seen in its head that as long as it lived it would hunt her; and that made her sad.

He could feel it all, all her emotions, all her thoughts, he'd become wrapped in her aura and consciousness without him realizing and it was suffocating him. The intensity of it, the depth, the power; he was surprised at himself, at his own intensity which he blamed on the intensity of her aura that surrounded him. He reeled back, letting go of her wrist and untangling his aura from hers rapidly. Everything about her was bare for all to see. Her thoughts, her emotions, her passions, her aura; its intensity intensified her scent as well, lending it a heated spiciness that intoxicated him.

He knew that if she did not reign in her aura and scent soon they'd have the entire forest down upon them. Sesshoumaru was about to growl for her to stop this silliness when a wave of exhaustion washed over her, effectively extinguishing her intensity; like a tsunami washing over a burning city. She collapsed to the ground in a heap, her consciousness subsiding.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, finally reigning in his beast, the pink tinge to his eyes dispersing as he regained his composure. Jaken, seeing that things had calmed crawled over to Sesshoumaru, not daring to get too close to the unconscious girl before he whispered, "My Lord….what is this girl?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his retainer and bent to pick the girl up and said, "Go ahead to the castle with Rin and Ah Un. It is too dangerous for Rin to travel with her as she is now."

As Sesshoumaru began to walk off Jaken scrambled to go after Ah Un as his lord ordered and only dared look back once at the mysterious and dangerous girl that lay unconscious in Sesshoumaru's arms.

OoOoO

Sesshoumaru sprinted away, cutting down any rogue demons that crossed his path with his whip. He had to get away from that particular clearing. It was too saturated… too charged with her energy, her essence. Demons would flock to that clearing and from there try to track where she'd gone, but Sesshoumaru made sure to cover their tracks perfectly, putting in the extra effort to conceal both their aura's and scents in their close proximity. It was exhausting.

It's one thing to contain your own aura and scent, but to conceal someone else's as well was a whole other matter. By the time Sesshoumaru decided that there was enough distance between them and the clearing he was glistening with sweat, a light sheen covering his forehead. He'd never had to conceal someone else's aura and scent before and found it to be far more challenging than he thought, but then perhaps it was simply a matter of whose aura and scent he had to conceal.

He looked down at the unconscious child in his arms and released the spell feeling a great load lift from him as the girl's scent exploded into the clearing, like a beast being released from its cage. Thankfully her aura seemed tame as it eased into the clearing, her slumber dulling its intensity.

Sesshoumaru set the girl down on the floor and made to clear the surrounding area of any animals what so ever and make his presence known so that none would dare come close enough to sense her weak aura. He returned to find her just as he'd left her.

He could smell the exhaustion in her. That spell must've taken quite a bit of her energy. Sesshoumaru sat with his back to a tree in front of her and watched her sleep, keeping his senses alert. He would rest here for the remainder of the night and in the morning when, or if, she woke, he would teach her to conceal her scent and aura so that she would no longer be a red beacon in the sky for demons all around Japan to flock to.

_I must take her to the castle and keep her there until I have deciphered the mystery of her existence. It would be dangerous to allow her into the outside world. She may not know how to use the powers she possesses, but there are a number of demons who would do anything to have those powers…..Naraku….I must not let her fall into his hands. If Naraku captures her and nurtures her into one of his puppets, we will all be lost. _Sesshoumaru looked at the unconscious girl. Her countenance was calm and peaceful in her sleep; she seemed so harmless; just a young naïve girl thrown out into the wild to die. How deceitful.

OoOoO

When morning came Aurora did not wake. Sesshoumaru allowed her an hour before he attempted to wake her. But she slept on regardless of his pushing and light kicking. Sensing that she was still recovering, Sesshoumaru opted to cover more ground towards the castle while she slept. When she awoke he would stop and he would teach her to conceal her aura and scent.

However, even as Sesshoumaru strolled through the gates of his palace grounds a day and a half later, and up the steeply sloping steps into the front gardens from where he would head through the entrance hall then through the winding corridors of his palace up to the guest suites, the girl slept.

It took the girl another two days since arriving in the castle to wake. During the two days Sesshoumaru had appointed one of his most trusted hand maids to look after her while she slept, Saiya.

Saiya slid the shoji screen open slowly and quietly so as to not disturb their sleeping guest, even though in the past two days she has slept through just about everything. Saiya sighed as she knelt to shut the shoji screen behind her _Even when the young lady Rin entered, crying for her, she slept. She did not even twitch when the Lord Sesshoumaru came in to see if she had awakened. I felt him flare his aura in her direction but even that clear show of power did not rouse her. I am beginning to wonder if she will ever wake. It would be a shame if she didn't. I am quite curious as to who she is and what she's like to have made Lord Sesshoumaru put her in the best guest suite and appoint me, one of his most loyal hand maids to serve her, taking me from Rin-sama's care._

"He did? Does that mean that I'm in the castle now?" Saiya jumped and almost screamed at the sudden voice in the room and turned around to find deep Persian blue eyes staring at her. The young Lady was awake.

"Ah, Aurora-sama!" Saiya took a deep bow from her kneeling position while turning to face her thinking, _ah! She scared me! I hope I have not offended Sesshoumaru-sama's guest….!_

"I'm sorry, I frightened you. You don't have to be afraid. I like you." Aurora smiled sweetly at the girl as she took in her appearance. She had shoulder length dark blue hair and dark green eyes with slits for pupils. Her complexion was several shades darker than Aurora's and her body was leaned and well toned, covered with a simple cream kimono.

The girl seemed shocked by Aurora's words and wondering if Aurora could smell her fear of displeasing the Lord's guest or if she was just that easy to read. At this thought, Aurora said, "yes."

Saiya blinked and took a double take and wondered if she'd been thinking then said nervously, "Why, yes what? Mi lady?" Aurora tilted her head to the side ad remained quiet, unnerving Saiya even more as she thought absently that Sesshoumaru-sama seems have attracted another strange being in his life.

Aurora pouted at that moment then said, "So you can't see me either." She sighed then looked around the room suddenly, ignoring the perplexed Saiya in front of her. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" Aurora stood from the furs she was laying in then and spread her aura wide in search of the one person that could properly communicate with her.

As she spread her aura she could feel a great number of other beings near by. Saiya; being the closest of them all, the images in her mind were the clearest and Aurora could see that she curious, extremely curious and wanted to….sniff her? Apparently Sesshoumaru was right about demons being attracted to her scent.

Aurora was about to pull back, feeling a little vulnerable with the attention of every demon near by suddenly on her, but she felt him then. He wasn't happy. _Reign in your aura silly girl. You are disturbing the entire castle._ Aurora felt his tone and shied away, shrinking into herself and mumbling a quiet apology as she waited for Sesshoumaru to come to her as she had felt him start to move before she pulled away.

Saiya still sat on the floor by the shoji screen, still shocked by what had just happened and confused by the actions of their new guest but most of all, she was confused by her scent and aura. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about her aura seemed…different, otherworldly even.

Just then the shoji screen flew open and Sesshoumaru stepped in. Saiya gasped, ashamed that she had been right by the screen and had not sensed her masters approach, being so deep in her own thoughts. She bowed deeply and shuffled back so as to not be in his way, still kneeling on the floor.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and watched as Aurora's face split in two, her grin displaying how happy she was to see him. Her aura crashed into his and he almost growled at the assault but held it back as he felt her gratitude, her happiness and her fear as she remembered what had happened to make her fall unconscious. As her mind reeled through these emotions, she looked him in the eyes and asked, _Sesshoumaru-sama, how long have I been asleep? The last thing I remember is…_ Her thoughts dissolved back into raw emotion then for a moment as images, memories of the burnt snake came back to her.

Her face contorted into an expression that some how encompassed fear, disgust and sadness in one.

Sesshoumaru retracted his aura from her, unable to bare her intensity any further, not caring to know how she felt about the concept of death. She whined out loud at his actions but did reach out to him again. "You have been asleep for three days. You will wash, eat and meet me in the back gardens when you are finished."

With that Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and made to leave but as he stepped through the shoji screen which Saiya opened, without looking back at Aurora he said, "and don't ever seek me out in that way again."

Aurora gasped slightly then hung her head as he walked out of the room, mumbling a small "Hai". Saiya closed the screen behind Sesshoumaru and then looked over at Aurora. She was truly a beautiful creature, with that long, silky, shiny black hair, those deep blue eyes, that perfect face; Saiya wondered how she could seem so….humble with such beauty. If Saiya had such beauty, and power to go along with it, she would….

Saiya blushed at her own thoughts and shoke the blush from her cheeks before standing and approaching the young lady. "Mi lady," Aurora looked up at her and smiled. This close, Saiya could again smell the girl's strangely intoxicating scent that she had been hypnotized by earlier and fought to ignore it as she said, "Come, we mustn't keep the lord waiting. Your private bathing chambers are this way." Saiya moved to another side of the room and slid another shoji screen open.

Aurora nodded and headed through the door into a small changing room. Saiya picked out some scented oils, soap for skin and hair and wash cloth before she began to undress Aurora, who simply stood there watching Saiya avidly.

Saiya felt slightly unnerved by being constantly watched by her but she could feel a sort of sweet innocent in the girl, as though she knew she couldn't hurt a fly, much less a demoness. When she was finished, she folded the Auroras dirty kimono and stashed it away for washing later then turned back to Aurora who smiled and suddenly said, "You're pretty…. Ano… what's your name?"

Saiya stiffened slightly, unsure of how to respond as her cheeks redden from the sudden compliment. No one of higher standard had ever complimented her before. Even the servant boys she worked with only ever came after her for a rump when they were in the mood. Of course she always said no, but she had no idea how to respond to suddenly being appraised for her appearance, she was about to simply give Aurora her name when Aurora giggled and said cheerily, reminding Saiya of Rin, "you're supposed to say thank you." She grinned and Saiya got that eerie feeling again that she could somehow hear her thoughts.

"I can." Aurora said, her voice still light and cheery.

Saiya almost ignored the words Aurora had spoken until they registered and she blanched, stuttering, "p-p-pardon me, mi l-l-lady?"

"I can. I can hear your thoughts. But unfortunately you can't hear mine. Sesshoumaru said that only powerful Demons would be able to see my mind in return like he does. I guess you're not powerful enough, but that's ok, I still like you." Aurora smiled brightly and looked on, not understanding the look of horror on Saiya's face.

"Mi lady….so you mean to tell me that you can see into people minds? Anyone's mind?" Saiya breathed, astonished.

"Yes." Aurora said simply as she stood there in all her naked glory.

Saiya blinked, watching her in astonishment until she inspected herself, bored with her dumbfounded servant and said, "Is this how I am going to meet Sesshoumaru-sama? He told me that going without clothing is indecent.

Saiya snapped out of her stupor and laughed nervously before saying, "No we're going into the baths now Aurora-sama."

"The baths?" Aurora said curiously as Saiya moved past her and slid open a shoji screen at the back of the room to reveal a much larger room beyond it. The room was not unlike the spring that Sesshoumaru had taken Aurora to on the night that she had fallen into his life. It seemed as though the room had been built around this large hot spring. Boulders lined the edges of the spring, which was split, in half by a line of large boulders between which water cascaded down into the lower pool at irregular intervals. Steam filled the room giving it an almost ethereal glow as Aurora squealed happily, remembering how the last spring felt and charged into the hot waters.

She laughed like a little girl as she splashed around in the shallow waters and Saiya watched her in amazement. She was like a child, despite her age, even though it wasn't clear, she had to have been an adolescent at least by the look of her body, but her actions proved otherwise.

Saiya sighed and smiled at the cute innocence before her and found herself wishing to all kami that this girl would not lose her innocence. That she would be able to remain pure and clean in this dark, dangerous world. Saiya walked into the spring in her cream yukata and called the Aurora. "Come mi lady! Let me rub these scented oils inot your skin."

Aurora whipped around to face her and waded through the hot water to reach her with a smile on her lips. "Oils?"

"Yes, they smell divine, here." Saiya opened the first bottle and held it up for Aurora to smell, but the moment she opened the bottle Aurora's face lit up and she giggled.

"I like that one!" Saiya smiled and turned her around so that she could rub the oil into her back. _She could smell the oil the moment I opened the bottle. Even through I wouldn't have been able to do that with all this steam plugging my nose._

"The steam isn't that hard to smell through." Aurora said cutely in response to Saiya's thoughts and Saiya blushed deeply as she realized that Aurora could see into her mind and had heard everything she thought.

_Ah moooo! Must she always be in my mind?! _As soon as the thought passed through her mind Saiya stopped moving her hands and froze for a moment before launching into her apologies, "I'm so sorry mi lady! I meant no disrespect, it's just that…"

"You don't like that I can see into your mind?" Aurora said somewhat sadly as she turned to look at her.

Saiya suddenly felt guilty somehow but braced herself and said quietly, "Mi lady, I hardly think there are many that would like the idea of someone being able to see into their mind. A person's thoughts are very…well, personal. They are not really meant for others to see or hear." Aurora listened avidly and nodded when she was finished.

She stared into space for a moment then said, "That must be why Sesshoumaru-sama got so upset at me that day." She then turned to Saiya and pouted while saying, "I am sorry. I promise I will never look into your mind again without your permission." Aurora smiled sheepishly and looked glanced at the floor before suddenly looking up and saying, "Ah! I still don't know your name!"

Saiya stared at her disbelievingly for a moment then smiled and said, "Thank you mi lady, my name is Saiya, it is my honour to serve you." Saiya took a deep bow, surprising even herself with how sincere her words were, but just somehow felt that there would be great honour in following this person, that this person was worthy of praise, despite her naivety.

Aurora giggled then turned around again so that Saiya could continue her ministrations. When all was done and Aurora's skin was saturated with oils and her hair washed, combed and coiffed simply so as to not trail on the floor, Saiya brought her back into her room and straight to the wardrobe.

Saiya opened the double oak wood doors to reveal fods upon folds of brightly coloured and patterned silk. Aurora squealed and walked right up to the wardrobe to get a better look at the pretty colours. Saiya almost chuckled at her childishness. She was so bright and innocent; it was almost suffocating yet refreshing at the same time.

Before Saiya could even say that she was supposed to pick out a kimono to wear, Aurora straightened while pointing to a lavender kimono with elaborate swirling designs in many different shades of red, the obi was a deep blood red colour. "That one." She said simply with an excited smile.

Saiya smiled and pulled it out and began to dress her in it and with a simple pair of indoor sandals Aurora was finally ready to see Sesshoumaru. "You look beautiful my lady." Saiya said genuinely as she turned Aurora to look in the mirror.

It was the first time she was seeing her own reflection. She did not recognize the image but it stirred something in her. She stared at the imaged and almost inaudibly asked if that was her, to which Saiya chuckled and nodded. Aurora stared into the mirror and pondered why it was that she felt so uneasy looking into her own reflection. Why was she almost in pain looking at her own face? It was like a dull ache in her bones. Aurora shivered and was thankful to Saiya when she laughed again and said she could not stare at herself forever and that she must go down into dining hall to eat then to the gardens. It would not do to keep Sesshoumaru-sama waiting.

OoOoO

To Be Continued…

Thanx to all those who are following and reviewing this story, sorry this update is a bit late but life u know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, working on the next one =]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Like Water

Disclaimer – If you recognize it I don't own it.

OoO A/N OoO

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and follows, its what keeps me going. Sorry it took me so long to update this time, Finals week is upon me and yeah just life in general, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy =]

OoOoO

Saiya walked Aurora through the halls of the palace, passing workers -demons- of all kinds. They all stared and watched curious about this new addition to the castle and taken in by her scent.

"They are attracted to my scent. That is what Sesshoumaru-sama said." Aurora said as she walked and stayed close beside Saiya's side, whom she had come to trust.

Saiya glanced over at Aurora and wondered if she was reading their minds. But even she could tell that some, if not most, where thinking nasty thoughts, intrigued and enticed by her scent and the intensity of her aura. Saiya put on a reassuring smile and said, "You needn't worry Aurora-sama; none of these demons would dare to even touch you while Sesshoumaru-sama is here. You are his honoured guest, and we as his servants have no place by your side unless ordered so."

"Is that so?" Aurora said slowly as she processed this new information. "but, even if they seem to mean me harm, not everyone is mean. You're nice Saiya. I like you. I would like to find other people that are nice that I would like. Are you saying Sesshoumaru-sama won't allow that?"

Saiya stopped just before the huge double oak doors that lead out to the castle gardens where Sesshoumaru waited. She stared at Aurora for the umpteenth time in astonishment then chuckled and said, "perhaps you should ask him yourself my lady."

Saiya opened the doors and directed Aurora to where Sesshoumaru stood by a small koi pond waiting and she couldn't help but notice the way the girl's face lit up like the sun at the sight of the Taiyoukai. Saiya smiled and closed the door, heading back into the castle to find Rin and make sure she was focusing on her lessons.

Sesshoumaru stood waiting impatiently for Saiya to bring Aurora to him. It had been twice as long as he thought it should've taken before he finally caught a whiff of that familiar intoxicating scent and he couldn't help the slight scowl that crossed his features. That scent was beginning to really grate on his nerves.

_ Liar. You love it. _Sesshoumaru's beast commented from the recesses of his mind

_ Quiet pup, I haven't the patience for your insufferable nature at this hour._

_ You never have patience for my insufferable nature! _It whined childishly and Sesshoumaru caught the image of himself as a pup with blood red eyes, arms folded and lips pouted in his mind's eye.

_Precisely, so I fail to understand why it is I must deal with you at any hour._

_ Because I'm you! And I like Aurora she's pretty and she smells good!_ The pup stuck his tongue out and Sesshoumaru half wondered if it was possible to kill your own beast.

The castle doors opened then and Sesshoumaru turned to see Aurora physically struggling to keep herself from running to him, I wide smile on her face. Sesshoumaru watched her walk towards him with that open, trusting expression and felt an odd twinge in his stomach.

Something about the way she was so open, so trusting and innocent, the way she laid her soul bare to him with those eyes made him feel somehow…guilty. It was a fleeting feeling that Sesshoumaru immediately squashed. He was not one to live with regrets. But her purity and her innocence made him feel like everything he'd done in his life up until now was wrong.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook the thoughts from his mind and instead focused on what Aurora was now saying to him.

"Saiya told me that most people don't like it when I look into their minds, so from now on I promise to never look into your mind again without your permission Sesshoumaru-sama." She looked up at him through her lashes with a sorry expression on her face and even without her in his head, Sesshoumaru could still feel that she was apologizing for all the times that she had invaded his mind without his permission.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before he inwardly sighed, his anger at her tardiness dissolving in the face of her sincerity. "Hn." Was all he offered her before he turned back to the koi pond and said "When you woke this morning and searched me out, what did you feel?"

Aurora looked slightly surprised, expecting more of a reaction to her apology, but hummed lightly as she thought back to the events of that morning. "I felt…there are a lot of people here." She returned her gaze from the floor to his features then, searching for the reason to his question.

"Exactly. And do you remember the snake demon you killed?" He asked coldly, not looking at her but watching the large colourful koi fish swim around in their small pond.

He heard her swallow hard and the rustling of silk before she said in a quiet voice, "yes…"

"Your scent and aura attracts demons. When they sense you, when you give them even a whiff of your scent, they will hunt you. Unless you want to live, you cannot afford to spread your aura like that again. You must learn to control and conceal both your aura and your scent." Sesshoumaru finally turned to face her; her eyes were wide with fear and her scent soured slightly with it. "That is why I have summoned you."

She swallowed hard once more and nodded her understanding as she battled her fear. He watched her features change from frightened to calm and he almost scowled as he pondered her strength of will, it was unnatural. Perhaps there was something of the headstrong miko his brother once travelled with in her.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said as he turned back to the koi pond and sat gracefully by the edge of the pond, his legs crossed. Aurora followed a little more clumsily.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she watched him; her eyes open and bright and again he felt that strange feeling of wrongness in the face of her trusting innocence. It was overwhelming, suffocating; it made him feel angry at her but he ignored it, it was an irrational feeling, something he was not known for.

"Close your eyes and focus on your aura." He said in low volume, his baritone vibrating through the air between them, tickling her ears and making them twitch. Sesshoumaru watched her and waited until he could feel her aura pulse gently beside him and steady, a sign that she was focused on it.

"Now, imagine your aura as an egg around you and try to form that egg tightly around you like a second skin." Sesshoumaru said, mimicking the words of his father, remembering when he himself was being taught to conceal his scent and aura.

Aurora's expression seemed to morph into one of confusion before she said, "An egg? It feels more like…." And she paused, concentrating harder. Sesshoumaru felt a pulse in her aura. "…like a hot spring…" not having many references in her memory this was the best analogy Aurora could think of. "It feels like I'm…submerged…" Pulling the word from a vocabulary she didn't know she had, "in hot water. To make that like a second skin would be impossible." She mumbled out, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, beads of sweat budding on her brow.

Sesshoumaru thought back to when he was forced to conceal both hers and his auras and decided that the task itself -concealing more than just your own aura- was simple and easy; what made the task difficult at the time, was the aura in question.

"You must." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he watched her. After a moment more of intense concentration, Aurora huffed loudly and the hold on her aura released, washing Sesshoumaru in an intense wave of her scent. Their aura's sparked on touch and their minds crossed for a moment before Aura pulled he aura back around her and frantically mumbled her apologies.

Sesshoumaru almost growled at the assault on his senses, his nose burned with the intensity of her scent and his very skin tingled from the contact of their auras. "Again. Do not stop until you have mastered the technique." He stood then and continued, "You will not eat or rest until you can conceal your aura effectively, continuously and without thought."

He then turned on his heal and padded across the gardens and back into the castle. Aurora watched him leave, then stared at the closed castle doors long after he'd walked through them, dumbfounded by the task assigned. She huffed out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she finally decided he wasn't going to walk back through the door and tell her he was only joking and turned back to face the pond. She watched the koi fish swim around in circles in the clear crisp waters and sighed before she refolded her legs into a more comfortable position, laid her hands in her lap and closed her eyes once more.

OoOoO

Sesshoumaru walked briskly through the halls of his castle, passing bowing servants of every shape and colour wordlessly. The great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was not a demon whose feathers were easily ruffled, but somehow, this naïve, clueless, vacant little girl seems to have achieved the impossible. He did well to keep his features neutral, but on the inside he was battling fiercely with his beast.

The moment Aurora's aura had washed over him like a tidal wave, his beast had practically exploded against his cage and Sesshoumaru had been fighting to keep it in check as it rattled its cage, struggling against its holdings, battling to reach the surface and claim the source of the intoxicating scent and warm aura.

_The girl must learn to control that obnoxious aura before she stumbles into the wrong company. _Sesshoumaru thought darkly as he threw the doors to his study open, startling Jaken and ignoring whatever his insufferable beast was screaming at him.

"Ah! Mi Lord! You've returned!" Jaken said in his annoying squeaky little voice as he jumped to attention from behind his small desk where he had been sorting some paper work Sesshoumaru would have to read through, approve and sign. Jaken promptly began briefing the Lord on the matters of state that needed to be addressed that day and Sesshoumaru promptly tuned him out as he sat gracefully among the furs behind his desk and inwardly sighed as Jaken plopped a pile of parchments and scrolls on the desk almost as tall as he was.

Sesshoumaru, completely ignoring Jaken's endless rambling, picked up the first scroll his eyes landed on and unrolled it. It was another plea from one of the villages on the fringe of his lands for him to send more soldiers to the boarder.

During the last year, Naraku seems to have gathered most if not all the Jewel shards and every lord now struggles to simply keep their lands in peaceful conditions rather than go against Naraku. They have squabbled at his feet and begged for mercy after half their villages were burned and their treasuries emptied when only months before they had pledged to fight against Naraku's rise to power at all cost. _They are all cowardly worms that only seek to save their own hides._ Sesshoumaru thought with a scowl. Sesshoumaru had heard numerous accounts of villages and regions that had been taken over by Naraku, their leaders working for him like dogs, paying taxes in slaves and sacrifices, acquiescing to the sick hanyou's every whim.

Sesshoumaru thought that he could very well be one of, if not the last, free standing lord in all the land who still fought against Naraku's steady rise to power. Sesshoumaru was sure Naraku still feared him and believed he must acquire more power before challenging the Western lands head on, despite the countless attempts he has made to capture villages on the fringes of the Western Lands, each of which were thwarted by Sesshoumaru's castle guard whom he trained personally and positioned in every village on the outskirts of his lands ever since Naraku conquered the Southern Lands from their Lord, a demon of high caliber that Sesshoumaru once respected, until said demon bent his knee to Naraku in exchange for the safety of his family. Naraku kept his word. He killed the Southern Lord, spearing his family –his mate and two daughters- whom Naraku now keeps as his personal slaves. The news had made him sick to the stomach and filled him with rage. The south had been a close ally with the West since the days of his Father's rule and would he have asked the Southern Lord why he did not call upon their alliance for aid if he could, but he was long dead by the time the news had reached the West.

Sesshoumaru shook the memory from his mind in order to finish reading the scroll. According to the report, more and more demons under Naraku's control have been attacking the villages, nothing his men can't handle mind you, but the village chief reported wounded soldiers and a lack of supplies. Sesshoumaru sighed and made a note to send another healer to each of the villages on the fringes with supplies for the soldiers. His guard was already stretched thin; he could not afford to send more to guard the border.

Sesshoumaru put the scroll down and wondered just what his idiot half brother and his troupe of incompetent fools were doing. As far as he new, they were supposed to be gathering the jewel shards before Naraku could get a hold of them all, thus preventing him from attaining incredible power and becoming undefeatable. As much as Sesshoumaru detested his mutt half-brother, he had suffered through many moons with them on their journey in order to find and finally eradicate Naraku. But Naraku was one of the few half-breeds to have some form of higher-level intelligence, Sesshoumaru thought. The demon was like a ghost, there were always rumours and whispers about his whereabouts and his movements, but every time they tracked him, the trail always went cold, or ended in a dead end.

Sesshoumaru scowled as he thought of his half-brothers band however, a potluck of misfits, of whom are incompetent and only seem to compliment each others' inadequacies; especially the dead miko. Sesshoumaru remembered the first few times he travelled with the mutt's group before the strange miko that dressed in green died whose name he couldn't remember ever knowing or taking note of. The group had a sense of balance then, despite their uselessness; but ever since she died and the mutt replaced her with his dead miko lover as shard detector…_As I party they will never survive together in that manner. It is a miracle they have lasted this long. It is no secret that the _taijia_ woman hates the dead miko, and the monk is ever suspicious of her. Inuyasha is a fool just as our father once was and follows her every command. It is surprising, and yet not, that the fox kit who, if I remember correctly, revered the first miko as mother, seems to be the strongest of them all. I have not seem him whine or cry and he tries to train to become stronger and avenge his surrogate mother._ Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he remembered that particular night; it was merely three moon cycles since the death of the miko…

OoOoO

Sesshoumaru had been out hunting in order to vent his growing frustrations with this band of incompetents he was forced himself to travel with in order to track down Naraku. By the night he returned to the campsite, everyone had already eaten and was asleep. The taijia laid beside the monk, huddled around his form as he sat with his back against a tree, his staff resting on his shoulders. The half-breed sat at the opposite end of the clearing, the dead miko lying with her head in his lap; how he could stand the stench of death and earth that clung to her he could not fathom. The only thin out of place was that he could not find the fox kit and neko demon. Sesshoumaru thought nothing of it, the kit often went off with the neko demon on walks at night, what the he did on these walks Sesshoumaru had no idea, nor did he care to.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of the clearing, feeling that the kit's walking idea wasn't a bad notion to follow.

Sesshoumaru hadn't walked far before he began to tire of the constant pitter patter of tiny feet that followed him. "Kit, I know you are there. Why do you follow this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru heard a surprised yelp from the shadows, a ruffling of fabric and then finally the kit stumbled out of the bushes to Sesshoumaru's left.

Sesshoumaru watched the kit as he shuffled his feet and stared angrily at the ground, clearly upset with himself for being caught. "Cease your pouting kit, it would take a demon of great skill and power to sneak about this Sesshoumaru, you still have many moons to acquire such." Sesshoumaru said, his tone not quite so cold. He found that the it reminded him of Rin in many, and thus he found himself unable to harbor ill-will to the child.

The kit looked up at Sesshoumaru and growled…or tried to, and said, "No I don't! Naraku is gathering all the jewel shards and he's getting stronger and stronger and we have to stop him! I need to be strong now! Sesshoumaru…I…."The kit looked down sharply again and his tiny hands balled into fists before he suddenly dropped to the floor in a perfect bow and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please teach me to be a real warrior! Strong and brave like you so that I can avenge my mama!"

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that some how, the one whom the kit looked up to and respected and held role model had shifted from his idiot brother Inuyasha, to him. Sesshoumaru stared down at the kit for a long time, then said, "Why do you not ask the hanyou, he is your pack leader. I have no intentions to travel with you longer than a few more moons."

Sesshoumaru watched the kit bristle with anger as he looked up at him from his position on his knees and spat out, "I don't care about Inuyasha anymore! He doesn't care about anybody else so why should we care about him! It's always been about Kikyo! Stupid Kikyo! I hate her! I want my mama back! Its his fault! He didn't protect her! He didn't…" the kit furiously wiped at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears.

Sesshoumaru sat on his heels and took the kit by his chin, forcing him to look up into his face. "There is no weakness in mourning, kit, but stop your tears of anger here and now. Bearing ill will for your companions will do you no good, nor aid in your task. Inuyasha was never strong enough to protect the girl, and Naraku's power has only been increasing, it was no one's fault but his. If you must bear your anger and hatred on someone, then let it be your enemies; not your allies." Sesshoumaru said fiercely and watched the kit nod his understanding, and wipe remaining tears from his chubby cheeks.

Sesshoumaru let him go and stood straight once more, then said, "I cannot train you. I have too many other matters that call for my attention." The kit looked up at him sharply with a mixture of determination and desperation on his face but Sesshoumaru stopped him before he could speak, "You are fierce little warrior, if any member of your sad little group should survive, I would not be surprised were it you. Now go and rest, a long day of travel awaits us."

OoOoO

"Mi lord? Mi Lord?!"

"I heard you Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as a mysterious pebble embedded itself in Jaken's face and sent him flying across the study. Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he examined the new pile of scrolls and parchments for him to go over and sign.

He was only just considering making his way to dojo to oversee the training of the new recruits when he felt a familiar aura. He almost growled and wondered if the girl was so incompetent she could not even follow simple orders.

As soon as he felt it however, it was gone. Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly and wondered if her aura had flared again, as it had before he left her. He looked over at Jaken and saw him plucking himself from the pile of debris seemingly unaware of what just happened. Sesshoumaru was sure that if he had felt her aura so strongly then surely Jaken should've felt it as well, but he seemed completely oblivious.

Suddenly the doors to his study burst and there she was, glistening with sweat, her hair wind blown and damp with sweat cascading down her back in waves to floor having unraveled itself from the coifs Saiya had arranged them in that morning.

"I did it!" She announced breathlessly as Jaken and Sesshoumaru stared at her wordlessly, amazed by her rudeness.

"You! How dare you barge into the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's Private Study unannounced and unwelcome! Who do you think you are to just appear before his greatness without permission!" Jaken screeched at her angrily.

Aurora looked confused then sad, then apologetic and confused, then finally said, "I was wrong…? What…have I done wrong…? I did what I was told. I just…"

"You must announce yourself first girl! Then, if you are allowed to enter, you enter QUIETLY and close the door behind you! Get out and do it now you silly girl!" Jaken said as he shooed her back out the door and closed it behind her, then shouted to her from inside, "Announce yourself and ask if you may enter!"

Sesshoumaru simply sat and watched, amused and grateful for the brief break from his tedious work. The girl asked what it meant to announce oneself and Jaken screamed at her for being a stupid incompetent human girl and she apologized then he explained it to her anyway.

"It is I, Aurora, Sesshoumaru-sama. May I enter?" Sesshoumaru heard her say in a small timid voice.

"You may." He said and watched her slowly, quietly open the door and close it behind her with the utmost care, trying to make as little noise as possible and he was reminded of how child like she was considering he had seen Rin perform the exact same movements before.

She then stood at the door and stared him, clearly unsure of what to do next, now afraid that anything she did would earn her a screeching lecture from Jaken on how wrong and foolish she was.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold baritone. Aurora shuffled forward like a child, her hair trailing behind her like the train of a dress until she was directly in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and he instructed her to sit.

The moment she sat and smiled brightly and said excitedly, but softly, "I did it! I can control my aura now." Sesshoumaru was not convinced, but as soon as he'd thought that he noticed that indeed could not sense her aura, even as she sat directly before him, nor could he smell her scent. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he wondered if she had truly achieved her goal in only a few hours when he himself had spent weeks in meditation as a child as training to perfect the technique.

He was considering demanding proof when she continued, her expression unsure. "I thought about for a long time, and kept trying to …compress…it like you told me to, but I could not. Then I watched the fish in the pond and the water in the pond and I watched the water flow into the small stream and wondered if I could that with my aura since my aura is like water." Sesshoumaru listened and began to see where she was going with this, as unbelievable as it was. Jaken too had taken up place beside his desk and listened to her avidly, albeit skeptically. "So I tried it and I did it! And so I made my aura flow around me and within me like many rivers, coiled up like the snakes in the garden, all in here," she point to her stomach, "it takes up much less space like this." She said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And then I wondered, but what if I want to try to…talk to someone?" Sesshoumaru understood what she meant and nodded his understanding, "So I tried to let it out, without letting it all out at the same time." Sesshoumaru found himself fascinated by both what she was saying and how she was saying it, what with the way her facial expressions told the story as well her lips, and her hands made gestures and shapes to enhance the effect. "So I make a small river and let it flow out that way and I can make it go wherever I want, as far as I want. Its how I found you. See?" Sesshoumaru felt her aura then, but it was strange, as if he was feeling it through his chest only. He could smell her too, the scent instantly calmed him and he felt his muscles relax, though he hadn't even known they were tight before.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken and noticed his look of bewilderment. "See, Jaken-sama cannot feel me, but you can. I can control my aura now." She smiled brilliantly and withdrew her aura from him and Sesshoumaru noticed then that she had connected to his aura without invading his mind somehow and he marveled at her extraordinary ability to control her aura. Not even he had such deft and easy control over his aura. _First she displays extraordinary magical abilities; now she has exceptional control over her obnoxiously intense aura. I believe there is mostly likely even more to be discovered. There is power resting deep inside her, I can feel it in her aura, it is what makes her presence so intense I know it…_

Jaken still looked skeptical and Aurora turned to him excitedly and said, "Would you like to see too?" Jaken suddenly gave a shout then and Aurora apologized with a chuckle. Sesshoumaru could understand that. Her aura is intense, and her scent over powering, for a weaker demon like Jaken, a concentrated dose like the one she'd just given him would've been almost painful to experience.

"Mi Lord! Did you just feel that? She flared her aura so strongly!" Jaken gasped out from where he had fallen over onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked at him then and said, "No Jaken, I did not feel it." He turned to Aurora who was practically glowing with pride and felt she looked more like the girl the fox kit called mother in that moment, "It seems you have indeed learned, but the technique is not yet mastered. You must practice. Everyday, every hour, until you can do this even as you sleep."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, it must be like second nature; I know, I will work hard."

Again with her open, trusting eyes. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together to quell the uncomfortable clench in his stomach and said, "Go now, find Saiya and let her take you to dinner. Wash first before you enter the dining hall." He waved her away with a lazy hand and reached for a scroll from the third pile he'd tackled today.

She got up, said ok and left skipping like Rin did when she was happy or proud of herself. Sesshoumaru sighed and found himself wondering about her once again. So innocent and naïve, completely new to life it would seem, and yet, holding such power. Sesshoumaru wondered and decided that he was right, she most definitely has a purpose here. She is essential to some plan; whose plan, he dare not even wager a guess but Sesshoumaru knew that with this new piece on the board, the game would change very soon and somehow, he felt it was his task, his role in this plan to ensure she was ready for it. As much as he hated the idea of following someone else's plan, he couldn't help but think that it was the right way to go. He could sense great potential in her, and he was sure that as she learned and interacted with the world around her, her true nature would show and he be able to discern what she is.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head and focused on the paper in front of him, deciding that, regardless of whether or not his theory was correct; regardless of whether or not this was destiny or chance, he could not allow her to fall into Naraku's hands at this stage, with her young malleable mind. He will mold her first, train her to control and use her powers effectively if only to ensure she doesn't utterly destroy any creature that catches her unawares.

Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the hour finishing his paper work before he left Jaken to do the rest and heading down into the dojo to oversee the training of his new recruits and get this mystery of a girl out his mind before he developed a headache.

OoOoO

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Reality or Nightmare?

Disclaimer – If you recognize it, I don't own it

OoOoO

Saiya had been talking happily in the kitchen with her friend Minko about the new guest when she suddenly felt Aurora's aura and scent practically slap her across the face and then disappear. Saiya was so startled that she almost fell over.

Minko, laughed and asked if she was so taken with their new guest that she could no longer stand. Minko was a short plump rat demoness with coal black, waist length hair and red eyes that had a passion for gossip and scandals and was known as the castle eaves dropper.

Saiya stared at her friend and asked if she hadn't felt that just now. Minko blinked confusedly and said no just before Aurora suddenly burst into the kitchen at incredulous speeds and stopped in front of Saiya announcing that she'd found her with a bright happy smile, oblivious to the disaster of a kitchen she'd churned up behind her.

Saiya stared at her incredulously and said, "Mi lady Aurora? How….how did you find me? How did you find your way…" Saiya hardly got to finish before Aurora suddenly gasped and looked around her, bounced on her heels and giggled as she took a deep whiff announcing that something smelt really good. All the servants simply stood there and watched her in bewilderment and fear. They all knew who she was; she was their new honourable guest, a Lady of high social status no doubt to have demanded the attention of the Great and cold Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. Her silk kimono and well-concealed aura and scent were proof enough for them.

But when she finally turned around to see the other demons in the kitchen and the disaster zone that she had turned it into she pouted and asked, "Oh no, did I do that? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was going that fast." And she stood up straight and bowed to everyone, only further shocking everyone.

"My, my, she is a wild one isn't she?" Minko whispered delightedly to Saiya who turned to glare at her, quite certain that Aurora probably heard her with her extraordinary senses.

But before Saiya could say anything about it, one of the younger, naïve kitchen boys stepped out of the crowd of baffled servants and said, "It's no worry my lady, we were only shocked because its hardly like you noble folk to come down to the kitchens much less bow to us lowly servants." Saiya could pick out the mocking tone in the boys voice and was about to reprimand him for being so disrespectful to their honoured guest but Aurora beat her to it.

"Noble folk?" Aurora said questioningly. She had promised Saiya she wouldn't read other peoples minds without their permission but she couldn't help but feel something off about the way this boy was speaking to her. Aurora took a moment to peak into his thoughts and saw mainly images, indicating that he wasn't a very power demon. The images showed how he imagined her, standing over all of them and laughing hysterically with a whip in one hand as she commanded them to work. Aurora pulled back with a slight scowl and pouted. If that's what noble folk were then she definitely wasn't one of those.

"I am not noble folk and I only came here for Saiya. Bowing is something everyone should do, it doesn't matter who you are its good manners! That's what Jaken-sama told me." Aurora said sternly putting her hands on her hips as she frowned at the young kitchen boy.

The boy blanched at her response, not even remotely expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. The boy looked like he was about to spit something angry and stupid when an older demoness picked him up by the scruff of his neck and quite literally tossed him aside, "Begging your pardon my lady, the boy is yet young and knows not how to mind his manners like yourself." Aurora smiled at the big round tall woman and blinked twice as she heard the boy mutter something about an old hag and then heard someone else clunk him over the head with something hard while whispering to him to shut his trap before he got in serious trouble.

"Might you be our new honoured guest, mi lady? If I may be so bold to ask." The woman said as an old man behind her started screaming at the rest of the servants to start cleaning up the mess and get back to work, it would not do to keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting for his supper, he said. The kitchen was suddenly a alive with movement and sounds and it took Aurora a moment to register the woman's question as she listened to, watched and smelt everything that was suddenly going on around her.

Before she could respond however Saiya jumped in and said, "Yes, this is the Lady Aurora Nanako-san. Aurora-sama, this is head chef in charge of everything that goes on in the kitchen."

Aurora made an "o" with her mouth and bowed to the chef, "It is nice to meet you Nanako-san." She resurfaced with a beaming smile and Nanako started at her for a moment before she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh looks like Sesshoumaru-sama picked up another interesting person! OH HOH HOH HOH HOH!" Aurora watched her walk away laughing heartily and looked at Saiya with a confused expression before Nanako's voice suddenly boomed over all the other noises in the kitchen, "Aiden! You go ask our honoured guest watch she wants for dinner tonight! We're cooking up a feast in honour of our splendid new guest! AND IF ANY OF YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN LAY A HAND ON EVEN ONE STRAND OF HAIR ON HER PRETTY HEAD I'LL BESURE IT'S YOUR ENTRAILS IN THE SOUP OF THE DAY THIS TIME!" A choral groan and gulp sounded through the kitchen and Saiya and Minko chuckled and laughed as Aurora stood cutely innocent and unaware.

Saiya took a moment to calm herself before she turned to Aurora only to find that she had disappeared and was replaced by a confused and nervous Aiden. Saiya gasped and almost started to panic as she looked around frantically for her charge and spotted her standing beside one of Nanako's assistants as she stirred a pot of broiling broth. The young girl was red from head to toe and sweating with anxiety as their Lord's guest watched her prepare the broth. The poor girl was trembling in her shoes, probably thinking she was being scrutinized but Aurora breathed deeply and smiled wistfully at the savoury scent before turning to observe someone else.

This time it was a well-built man in a butcher's apron wielding a deadly butcher's knife as he cleaved the limbs off an already skinned and cleaned deer. Aurora cringed slightly but watched despite herself. Saiya stood akimbo and sighed before she called out her name, only just noticing that her hair had fallen free of the delicate coifs she'd placed them in that morning and now lay haphazardly on the floor around her. Aurora turned to face her and smiled before she skipped over to her, her hair somehow managing not to get caught in anything as it trailed behind her on the dirty floor.

Aiden bowed deeply to her once she reached them and she watched him curiously before bowing back. He blushed deeply and barely managed to stutter out, "G-good day m-mi lady, my name is A-aiden…"

Aurora smiled and responded cheerfully, "My name's Aurora. It's nice to meet you Aiden." Aiden almost cringed away from her bright smile, unsure of how to respond to her intense beauty and innocence. Aurora took in his appearance, aura and scent and decided that she liked this boy much better than the other one. Aiden had a mop of wispy black hair and startling blue eyes that he kept hidden behind his bangs more often than not and smelt of warm sea breeze. He stood perhaps a quarter of a foot taller than her with a lean build, bordering on skinny. His aura fluttered slightly with his nerves but was otherwise calm and pleasant.

Aiden coughed nervously and then said, "Nanako-sensei told me to ask you what you would like to eat tonight…" He said in his soft almost misty voice.

Aurora looked at him and cocked her head to the side thinking of how she didn't really know any food apart from the meat Sesshoumaru cooked on their journey while she was awake and the food she had for breakfast that morning. So, after a moment's thought she grinned and responded, "I'll have anything that I've never had before, which is everything!" She giggled girlishly and smiled brightly and Aiden couldn't help but smile at her, she was simply adorable.

Aiden bowed to her and went away to tell Nanako her request. Saiya chuckled and tapped Aurora's shoulder to get her attention. Aurora turned to her and smiled before she gasped as if suddenly remembering why she'd come down there in the first place. Aurora was about to open her mouth when suddenly Nanako's boisterous laughter could be heard ringing throughout the whole kitchen signalling that Aiden had succeeded in delivering Aurora's request.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to come get you so I could wash and then go to dinner." Aurora said to Saiya once Nanako's laughter died down some.

Saiya nodded and chuckled, thinking of how much of a ruckus she had caused just for that before saying, "Alright mi lady, come this way," she said as she began leading Aurora out of the kitchen, saying good bye to Minko.

Minko waved them goodbye and demanded that Aurora come visit them in the kitchens again. Saiya frowned and was about to tell Minko to stop making silly requests of their guest when Aurora said, "Of course! I had fun so I will definitely come back some time to say hello to everyone." She smiled brightly as she waved to everyone.

There was a lot of whooping and cheering and many of the servants smiled and bowed to Aurora as she followed Saiya through the kitchen, exclaiming that they were very glad to have her and that she was welcome any time. Only very few of the servants felt bitter towards her, interpreting her innocence and earnestness as a trick to make fun of them.

"Nanako, what do you make of her?" asked the old man, Kaaji, her second in command, as they watched Aurora and Saiya slip through the kitchen door and out of sight.

"I think there's much more to this girl than meets the eye. I like her, she's got spunk but she's cute and innocent at the same time, but she's no Rin. There must be another reason for our great Lord taking her in." Nanako said as she lightly scratched her chin. Kaaji hummed thoughtfully and nodded his agreement before Nanako suddenly snapped, screaming for him to get back to work. Kaaji laughed and danced away from her rolling pin, grinning the whole while as usual.

"Aurora-sama, if I may, how is it that you found me in the kitchens? You know you could've just asked another servant to come find me for you. You didn't have to go looking yourself." Saiya said as she lead Aurora through the castle corridors toward the guest washing chambers on the other side of the castle.

"I searched for your aura and followed that string through the castle. I ran into a lot of things but I found my way eventually." Aurora said with a smile as she walked beside her handmaid. Saiya found it slightly unnerving that Aurora, a lady of honour and nobility –most likely-, would deign to walk beside a lowly servant as if they were equals. She figured, however, that it was just apart of that which made Aurora so…different.

Saiya looked over at Aurora curiously trying to understand what she meant by searching for her aura. Saiya gasped as she remembered when she had felt Aurora's aura hit her just before said lady appeared in the kitchen. "My lady, so when I felt your aura earlier, is that what you meant? You found me by my aura?" Aurora nodded excitedly, proud of her newfound skill, "But my lady, how is it that no one else felt your aura? It was so strong, but no one else seemed to notice." Saiya said confusedly, wondering just what sort of magic their new guest could conjure.

Aurora giggled smugly and began to explain, "Sesshoumaru-sama has been training me to conceal my aurora and scent so that I won't be attacked again," _Again?! _Saiya wondered, alarmed, "And I did it! I can conceal my aura and move it around however I want, like a river leaving my body or a string, I can use it to find people without spreading my aura out everywhere, which Sesshoumaru-sama said is bad." Aurora's perpetual grin almost made Saiya miss just how astonishing her achievement was.

Saiya found she could only stare in amazement and almost missed the turn into the corridor that lead to the baths at last. She chuckled nervously, somewhat more aware of their seemingly naïve and innocent guest, "Well, that's wonderful Aurora-sama, but now we must get you all cleaned up in time for dinner. It won't do to be late again."

OoOoO

"That's it! I am not taking another step! Not one! We're exhausted and starving! What is the point in carrying on like this? If we do find anything what power will we have to deal with it?!"

"Now, now Sango my dear, there's no need to scre…"

"I'm going to scream as much as I damn well please because this fool of a dog who calls himself our leader clearly doesn't care if we live or die as long as he finds his stupid jewel shards!" Sango had felt rage before on many occasions, but this…this hatred was in a league of its own. Sango stood seething in the middle of the path as Miroku racked his brain, frantically searching for a way to calm her down while Shippou sat on her shoulder, eyes filled with the same anger.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned back to face her, his cold and unfeeling eyes alien on his face, "Keh! Fine then, stay there while Kikyo and I go looking for the shards. You weaklings would only get in our way anyway." Sango stared after him, anger burning in her gaze as he turned and continued down the path through the forest.

Miroku watched Inuyasha walk off with a sigh before turning a questioning look at Kikyo, who had yet to move to follow the hanyou. "We will return." She said curtly before bowing and waltzing off after Inuyasha, disappearing gracefully into the forest.

Miroku sighed again as Sango took the huge yellow pack from him and began setting up camp as the sun slowly descended in the west. "Since when did it become like this?" he wondered allowed as Shippou wondered off into the forest to collect firewood, the cheery, youthful bounce in his step gone forever.

"It's already been a whole year, I can't believe it…" Sango mumbled as she distractedly fingered a blackened pot. Miroku sighed for the millionth time since morning and slowly wrapped Sango in a warm embrace. She shook slightly in his hold, refusing to shed the tears that swam behind her eyes as she remembered her friend, her sister.

It had been the most difficult battle they'd had to date…and the most traumatic.

_ "Inuyasha! We've been at this for hours and we still haven't found the main body!" Miroku yelled over the chaos of battle, stabbing an offending tentacle with his staff so hard it punctured straight through and the tentacle dissolved into black smoke only to be replaced by three more that Kirara ripped through with her powerful jaws._

_ Inuyasha yelped in pain and anger as he was once again tossed to the floor by the puppet wearing Naraku's face and laughing with his voice. "Shut up you stupid monk! I'm working on it!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed in a wobbly crouch._

_Sango and Shippou were somewhere off to his right fighting off an onslaught of tentacle attacks from the puppet. They were both pretty beat up, Sango had a virtually black bruise the size of a face on her right thigh and blood was gushing from her side where a tentacle had carved a long but shallow scratch; Shippou had blood running down his face from somewhere on top of his head and could hardly produce any of his fox magic anymore, exhausted as he was. Kagome wasn't far behind him, firing arrow after arrow, even while her legs shook and bled from multiple shallow scratches. She was searching frantically for the main body they had to destroy before having any hope of finishing this battle._

_ Inuyasha jumped back while grabbing Kagome just in time to dodge a deluge of sharp tentacles diving for them. Just before he landed by Miroku's side, Kagome gasped loudly and wriggled out of his hold. She landed in a tumble-roll and took off at lightening speed while notching an arrow, her legs likely screaming in protest._

_ "LADY KAGOME!"_

_ "KAGOME!" Inuyasha began tearing through the tentacles that were trying to cocoon him and Miroku with tetsuaiga and broke free just in time to see Kagome fire her arrow and hit home. The little doll hidden in a tree behind Naraku's puppet burst into flames but Inuyasha couldn't have cared less. He screamed her name as he watched in horror; a blinding flash and sharp tentacle; Kagome flew and hit a tree, then the ground and then there was blood… so much blood._

_ No one paid heed to Naraku's laughing, dissolving puppet as they raced towards her. Inuyasha reached first, tears streaming down his cheeks; he kept shaking his head in disbelief. He knelt by her side and looked into her eyes and choked on what he saw there. Those were not her eyes, not her beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of life and sparkle. _

_ Her mouth opened and quivered, a disgusting gurgling noise escaped her and Inuyasha reeled, "No! Kagome! Kagome stay with me! You're gonna be fine! Don't you dare die on me!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her in his grief and anger while the rest of the group appeared beside him. Miroku tried to tell the hanyou to stop shaking her but he fell silenced as he watched Kagome's body suddenly shudder violently and go limp._

_ Inuyasha gasped and stared for a moment before he started screaming at her, ordering her wake up and stop staring at him with those dead eyes. Miroku kneeled behind her head, tears forming in his eyes as he gently closed her eyelids and began to hum a mantra for her soul._

_ Sango fell to her knees and stared in disbelief at her friend…her sister. "No….no….Kagome…." Sango dissolved into quiet anguished sobs, folded over as she held her chest, feeling like her heart would break free of her ribs to give the life she had to her sister who'd untimely lost hers._

_ Kirara, travel sized once again, crawled up to Kagome's shoulder slowly and curled into a ball in the nook of her neck, nuzzling with her nose, her every movement slow and sad._

_ "What are you guys doing! Stop acting like she's dead! We have to get help! We have to save her! Don't just sit there! MOMMYYYYY!" Shippou cried angrily as he tugged fruitlessly on Kagome's sleeve._

_ Miroku felt the first tear slip down his cheek as he watched the fox kit scream at his surrogate mother. 'Will he live through this? Losing his precious family again?' Miroku wondered sadly as he reached for the fox kit and slowly pulled him away from Kagome's dead body._

_ Inuyasha had disappeared by then and Miroku was left to watch over Sango and Shippou as they wept. He too wanted to cry and moan like a child, but now that their support was gone, now that the light, the energy, the life of their little group was gone, someone had to step up and make sure they carried on, but could he do it? Miroku shivered and thought, 'Not now….not in this moment…' as he doubled over and cried silently for their lost friend and family._

_ They carried the body back to the Goshinboku and buried it there beneath the roots of the Sacred Tree. A small funeral was held; Kaede offered to lead the ceremonies, despite the tears that rained from her eyes when she thought no one was looking; only Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede and a few people from the village –who survived as gravediggers- attended. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. _

Sango pulled away roughly from Miroku and wiped at her eyes angrily. "I must be strong. She wouldn't have wanted to see me like this…."

"She wouldn't have wanted you to deny your feelings either." Miroku whispered but said nothing more when Sango glared at him with wet, angry eyes.

Shippou returned with the firewood and Miroku started the campfire. After they'd eaten in silence Shippou announced he was going to sleep and made to curl up with Kirara near the fire; Sango sat in front of the fire hugging her knees and Miroku looked over they're broken family and sighed. _Kagome, I can't do it. I've tried but I just can't seem to keep us together the way you did. Are you terribly disappointed in what we've become? I can only imagine. I'm sorry…so very sorry…this nightmare has become our reality…_

OoOoO

"HMMMMMMM! Aiden-san! This is delicious! Please tell Nanako-san thank you for me and that everything is better than I could've ever imagined!"

To say that Sesshoumaru was surprised and annoyed by the impromptu feast laid before him would've been an understatement; yet there was just something about Aurora's constant shouts in excitement, random praises of the chef's skill and delighted expression that kept him silent.

It was true that he'd ensured he only had the absolute best in the way of staff around his castle. From cooking to cleaning to gardening, only the absolute best of their trade were allowed to work in Sesshoumaru's castle. The reason why he did this was so that whenever he was forced to entertain, his were still the best parties (as much as he disdained having them). He had absolutely no intention to use his well-honed resources on a daily basis for trivial things such as this.

"I will convey your compliments to her immediately." Aiden said with a smile and bow then made to exit the dining hall.

Sesshoumaru signalled him over with a small yet demanding crook of his finger. Aiden swallowed and made his way over to his master quickly. He had been wondering why their usually hot tempered Lord hadn't said anything yet about this obvious waste of resources.

"Yes mi lord?" Aiden said with a deep bow.

"Tell Nanako that unless I command it, I am never see something like this again." His tone was cold but deep and rumbled with clear annoyance. Aiden gulped and counted his lucky stars that he had been truly angered by their actions. "Understood?" Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

"Y-yes mi lord!" Aiden said I bit louder than he'd intended, earning him a scowl as Sesshoumaru waved him off to his task. Aiden had to work to keep himself from running out of the dining hall.

Once Rin and Aurora had had their fill, Rin to the point where she could hardly move, the table was cleared and both girls were lead back to their chambers to retire for the night. Sesshoumaru had long since left their company.

"My, my, I'm surprised our great lord didn't punish us for pulling that little stunt. You must be a lucky one." Saiya said jokingly as she walked with an already half asleep Aurora down the castle halls.

"Hmmm…" was Aurora's intelligent answer.

Saiya chuckled at their cute guest and said, "Come on, let's get you to your chambers.

OoOoO

_It hurts._

_It hurts a lot, why am I in so much pain? _

_Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are Rin and Jaken-sama_

_Am I all alone?_

_There's red stuff, red liquid all over me. _

_What is it? …Blood. It's blood. My blood. My life._

_It hurts._

_Everything's blurry, I can't see._

_I can't talk either, trying just hurts more, blood is sputtering out of my mouth._

_What's that smell? It's so familiar but I don't know what it is… what is it?_

_Who's that? Someone is shouting, but I don't know what they're saying._

_AH! I can't feel my aura! Why?! Where's my aura! I have no aura! I can't read their thoughts!_

_OW! He's shaking my shoulders! That hurts! _

_Everything's going dark…! No, no no no NO! Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa! I don't want be alone! HELP ME! SESSHOUMARUUUUU!_

Saiya walked briskly down the halls. It was well into the night as she headed to Lady Aurora's bedchambers on Sesshoumaru-sama's orders. _Aurora-sama already seems to have a good hold on her aura but Sesshoumaru-sama isn't convinced. Though I suppose concealing your aura as you sleep would be a lot more difficult than while you are awake…_ Saiya thought as she remembered the events of earlier that day. Aurora had found her in the kitchen by searching out her aura without even letting anyone else feel it. That was astounding, and yet, Sesshoumaru still ordered her to check on their sleeping guest and give him a report in the morning.

As she reached the door to Aurora's chambers, Saiya placed her hand on the door and took a good whiff. At first there was nothing, no scent, no aura, then Saiya heard a small whimper from within. "My lady…?" Saiya whispered, her brow furrowed as she gently nudged the door open to peek inside.

The moment Saiya set foot inside the chamber, Aurora screamed like the furs she'd entangled herself in had suddenly caught fire and her aura exploded from her with a force so great it flung Saiya from the doorway into the wall across the hall singeing her skin and knocking her unconscious.

Aurora's screaming was incessant and her aura pulsed violently throughout the castle like a perpetually looping tsunami, rudely waking every demon in a matter of seconds. Sesshoumaru was in the hallway a moment later, furious beyond words, struggling to keep his beast in check as it all but threw itself at the bars of its cage. He was just about ready to pick the girl up and throw her out of his castle, deeming her far more trouble than she was worth. Then he heard her inane screaming and realized that this was no silly naïve mistake, something was terribly wrong.

Sesshoumaru found Saiya in the hallway, her body crumpled in a heap by the wall. Sesshoumaru shook her shoulders to wake her and demand to know what happened but she did not wake regardless of his shaking. He picked her up, ignoring his beast's demands to leave the servant girl and go to HIS woman. Where his beast got that silly idea, Sesshoumaru hadn't the foggiest idea and fought with all his will power to not bang his head into a wall in frustration.

Sesshoumaru carried Saiya a safe distance from the source of the burning aura seeing the growing scorch marks on her face. He then searched the room with his senses as he made his way to the door through the hurricane winds coursing through the hall way, looking for an intruder, almost sure that only an assault could bring about such chaos and destruction from the girl. When Sesshoumaru finally made it into the doorway, he took in the dishevelled state of the room; all the furniture had been flung against the walls with force enough to shatter some to pieces; those pieces now flew dangerously around the room, carried by hurricane winds. Sesshoumaru had to stand as a tree, rooted in the ground to not be blown over by the tempest that swelled within the room.

When he finally found her, she was still unconscious, twisting and rolling in her furs, clawing at the open air, crying and screaming incoherently like she was desperately running from something. Sesshoumaru's rage multiplied as he realized she was only dreaming. _What sort of madness is this? She threatens to tear down my entire castle and burn us all alive over nothing but night terrors?_ Sesshoumaru thought viciously, vexed beyond reckoning. He simply couldn't understand where all this power was coming from and why someone so weak, so naïve and unstable was destined to wield it.

Among the incessant incoherent babble Sesshoumaru thought he heard his own name and felt something almost physically tug him towards the girl. His beast roared in response and Sesshoumaru ground his teeth as he fought the red from his eyes, determined to not let his fool of a beast out in this delicate situation. Sesshoumaru growled and moved forward against the vicious tornado of her burning aura as it seared his skin and singed his hair, intent on stopping this nonsense.

It was slow going as he fought for good footing on each step within the tempest but he finally reached her and grabbed her shoulders, shouting for her to wake, to stop this insanity, but to no avail. His spoken word would not reach her he realized with a frustrated and infuriated growl. At this point he knew the masses in his castle would either be running towards them now, drunk on her scent and aura, unaware of the danger, or they would be fleeing the castle in fear of their lives. They would run and tell every soul that would listen about the strange girl the Great Lord of the West had taken in this time and before he could breathe a sigh of frustration they would be upon him, demanding an explanation, why he had kept such power to himself when they were on the brink of war. The council would demand a meeting and all hell would break lose. He must stop this insanity before things get too far out of hand.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly and flared his aura as forcefully as he could. He reached with his aura until he could feel her mind through the liquid fire of her own. He anticipated an explosion when his mind would touch hers considering that in the past there had been sparks between them in times of high tension; but to his surprise and great relief when he finally got hold of her mind, her aura retracted like a scared rabbit, folding in on itself within seconds as she regained consciousness leaving an eerily cold and silent atmosphere around them. Sesshoumaru could feel every demon in his castle then (something he had never been able to do before) and he realized with a jolt that he was somehow feeling them through her. It was only for a split second before her aura fully retracted, but he felt it.

He had been wrong, his servants hadn't run to or from the chaos, they had all been reduced to their inner beasts and he could now hear the echo of their howls and mewling. They had not gone wild and rampaged through the castle, as one would expect from the inner beasts of lesser demons, instead they simply howled. It was a mournful sound, a frightened sound as if they could all feel her sadness and terror like it was more than just her aura that permeated through the castle. But now that her aura was gone, there was a cold silence that settled over Sesshoumaru's ears as the howling ceased, replaced by confused murmuring that hummed throughout the castle.

It took Aurora a long moment before her eyes focused and the tears began a new, streaming down her face like rivers as she reached up and clung to him, sobbing tiredly into his frame. He had every mind to push her away and punish her for her invasion of his personal space but something kept his hands gentle as he slowly peeled her from his person to examine the ragged mess that she was.

He intended to demand to know what the meaning of this, but he could see her mind and there wasn't much to see at the moment. She was scared, terrified, but of what she did not know; she couldn't remember. All she could remember was darkness and the feeling of being alone. All she wanted was to not be alone. _Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone anymore…_

Sesshoumaru stared at her, into her face, her eyes, so full of pure intense emotion_. Even humans could not possess such purity in their emotions -as potent as they are-; and demons most definitely do not have such needs. No, this girl is most definitely neither. _Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at her, her eyes still streaming.

Sesshoumaru could feel the demons of his house hold moving towards the room, curious, if not fascinated or haunted by Aurora's intoxicating aura and scent. With that recent display, Sesshoumaru highly doubted he could suppress their advances without having to kill them, so he stood and dragged Aurora up with him to her feet.

She stumbled and wobbled dangerously and Sesshoumaru knew it would be foolish to expect her to walk. So he, thoroughly annoyed, picked her up and walked briskly out of the room and into the hallway where Saiya was coming to.

"My lord…!" She said surprised as she stumbled to her feet, her countenance doing nothing to hide her shock at the sight before her as Aurora clung tightly to Sesshoumaru, her eyes dark and shaded as though she had not fully regained consciousness.

"Seal off the corridor Saiya, do not let anyone enter." Sesshoumaru ordered, glad that Saiya had not been crazed by the girl's aura, being unconscious throughout the entirety of the event.

Saiya was hardly given time to respond before Sesshoumaru strode down the hall and up the spiral stairs to his own bedchambers in the western tower, closing the door behind him. By the time he stood by his own bed of furs, Aurora lay unconscious once more in his arms. He laid her down slowly and detangled her fingers from his haori so she would not pull it off him, in her reluctance to let go.

She whined in protest as he moved away from the bed and he felt her unconscious mind grab hold of his like a baby subconsciously grabbing hold of your finger and he almost withdrew but found himself fascinated by what he could see in her mind. She was dreaming again, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

It was as though they had stepped into a cloud. All around was nothing but white, there was no discerning the ground from the air from the sky. Sesshoumaru turned full circle and found that there was nothing more than the stark white scenery except a silver chain that seemed to stretch forever. There was neither end nor beginning. Sesshoumaru tried to get closer to the chain, but regardless of how many steps he took toward it, it kept itself equidistant from him.

Sesshoumaru looked more closely at the chain and saw that it was growing. All along its visible length, shining silver links were being added, thickening and strengthening the chain. The process was slow going, but noticeable.

Then there was a figure. Sesshoumaru was startled, though he would never show it. He had felt no presence, heard no movement, and yet there she was, on the opposite side of the chain as if she had simply come into existence there.

Aurora stood opposite the chain, smiling softly at him, her hands clasped in front of her, her body dressed in soft white silk strips that flowed around her like water, almost morphing her into the backdrop with its opalescence. Her hair was just about the only thing discerning her from the white cloud-like scenery all around them as it cascaded down her back and pooled gracefully on the floor around her feet, as black as coal, sleek and shiny like wet silk. Her irises however, were not their usual Persian blue, instead they were a piercing ice blue, while the whites of her eyes had been stained impossibly black. Sesshoumaru almost physically recoiled from their disturbing beauty.

There was a long moment in which they simply watched each other, not even Sesshoumaru's beast made noise, held in silence by her beauty. She lifted a dainty finger and pointed to a place behind him. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed every so slightly and he turned slowly, curiously, keeping his eye on her for as long as he could before he looked in the direction she pointed. He finally turned fully, having no idea what to expect and saw Rin standing in the doorway looking lost and scared.

He had entirely forgotten about her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what was all that noise? Rin is scared."

Sesshoumaru watched her in the doorway, clutching a small doll she begged him for months to buy. He took a moment to regain his bearings before answering her, finding himself seated quite comfortably in a chair by his writing table, Aurora fast asleep in his bed, covered in his furs.

"There is no danger. Go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru said simply, hoping she would not question him further but he almost cringed as her eyes strayed to the lump Aurora made in his furs.

"Is Aurora-chan ok? Why is she in Sesshoumaru-sama's bed?"

"Everything is fine Rin, go to sleep." His tone was final.

Rin pouted a little but nodded and said ok before backing out of the room and pulling the door closed behind her. Sesshoumaru listened to the light pit-patter of her feet as she walked the short distance down the hall from his bed chambers to her own and followed her with his ears until he heard her climb into her bed and settle down into her furs again.

Sesshoumaru sighed then and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat and contemplated everything that just happened in the space of maybe five minutes. He growled lowly in his frustration and got up as he remembered that he needed to calm the residents of his castle before they began to tear each other apart in search of the source the aura they'd gotten drunk on.

As he made his way to the door he felt Aurora's mind pull on his as if to prevent him from leaving and he realized they were sill connected. Aurora's mind was quite inactive at the moment as she slept deeply but it held unto him with a vice grip, as if he was her connection to life itself. Sesshoumaru grimaced and slowly pried his mind from her own so as to not wake her and cause even more trouble. As he did so he was impressed that she was concealing her aura and scent perfectly even in this deep dreamless sleep.

Sesshoumaru sighed, giving the troublesome girl one last glance before striding out of his bedchambers to the throng of confused staff in the corridor below.

OoOoO

To be Continued…

I know, I know I took forever and I'm sorry but here it is finally. Life just kind of hit me in the face with a sledgehammer you see so yeah…anyway. hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try not to take months to get the next chapter up lol =]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Nostalgia

Disclaimer – If you recognize it, I don't own it

OoOoO

The chains rattled as he pulled on her collar. "Go fetch me a cup of sake would you darling?" Keiko grimaced and felt the strong urge to spit right in the bastard's face but as she felt her mother's eyes boring deep into her back she bit her lip and strolled off to do as she was told.

Naraku smiled viciously at the young temptress he'd claimed from the naïve Southern Lord. He loved her expressions, so intense and scorching hot. He could feel her vow of vengeance every time he looked at her and it made him giddy. The only problem was her mother, always keeping her in line, preventing her from doing anything stupid. _Now where's the fun in that? How will I make an excuse to torture and rape her to my hearts content -not that I have a heart- if she never crosses the line? _

Naraku sat on his self-acclaimed throne in his hidden castle where he kept his captives, whom he honestly wasn't entirely sure why he was bothering to keep them alive; he just had a feeling that they would come in handy later on.

He looked over at the mother of the two sisters he'd made his personal servants and grimaced. Where as the sisters were entertaining, one full of spunk and hatred, the other ever defiant in her perpetual silence and cold glare, their mother, however, was already broken. From the day he'd torn her mate and lord to pieces before her eyes, she'd seemingly given up on life. She only ever showed signs of defiance when it came to her daughters by preventing them from revolting or trying to escape, knowing full well they would fail and be killed or worse for it. _She bores me and I may soon remove her from my sight so that I may be allowed to fully enjoy the company of her daughters._ Naraku's smile at this point could've instantly withered a full grown tree.

Keiko returned with his sake then and he thanked her by placing a tender kiss to her knuckles. Keiko bristled so hard in response Naraku thought her eyes might pop out of her head. Naraku grinned, basking in her hatred of him as she visibly fought with herself to keep from viciously retracting her hand and slapping him with it, or punching his teeth in; he thought she violent enough for that perhaps.

"Now then, what to do about this stubborn dog…?" Naraku mused to himself, removing his thoughts for a moment from the delectable sisters. "Kanna!"

Within the minute the white haired girl appeared before him holding her mirror. "Kanna, tell me, what is our good friend Sesshoumaru up to these days?" Naraku said with a grimace as he sipped his sake.

Kanna said nothing as her mirror swirled and a picture of Sesshoumaru's castle materialized on its surface. "He has retreated to his castle. I caught an image of him travelling before he arrived there. He carried a girl with remarkable resemblance to the priestess Inuyasha once travelled with."

Naraku's brow raised then. "Sesshoumaru was travelling with a girl other than that human filth he is so attached to, and a girl resembling his brother's dead bitch at that? What is the significance of that I wonder…" Naraku mused. "This girl, was she human or demon?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I do not know."

Naraku glanced at Kanna questioningly, annoyed by her vague answer. "What do you mean you do not know? Could you not feel her aura? What did it tell you?"

"I did indeed feel her aura Naraku-sama, but I was unable to determine whether she was human or demon before they were beyond my sight." Kanna's voice remained calm and cold even as Naraku's anger grew with the volume of his voice.

"Your skills still cannot penetrate Sesshoumaru's castle then?" Naraku said almost angrily before he took a deep breath to calm himself. It would not do to upset himself over his best and most obedient disciple.

"No Naraku-sama."

"No worries. That castle is old. It was built an age ago, in a time of old magic, infused with runes and magic to protect against such things. It is not your fault." Naraku said as he ran his fingers through his hair, temporarily moving his bangs from his face.

He waved his hand nonchalantly, signalling for Kanna to leave. She disappeared in silence. _What are you up to Sesshoumaru…?_

OoOoO

Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll he was nose deep in and sighed as he heard his furs ruffle finally. It was long passed noon and Aurora had only just decided to rise from her deep slumber.

Sesshoumaru made his way to his bedchambers and slid the door open to find Aurora yawning widely as she rose from the mass of furs on his bed, her yukata almost completely open while her hair was tousled so severely he wondered if it would ever be neat again. Sesshoumaru watched her intently however as she stretched, her eyes squeezed shut as her joints popped and cricked.

Aurora opened her eyes and Persian blue met molten gold. Sesshoumaru huffed almost inaudibly, relieved for some reason that her eyes were not as they'd been in the dream. He refused to admit it but deep down he felt it. When he had looked into those eyes, it took hold of him. Fear.

"G'morning Sesshoumaru-sama…" Aurora said cutely as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru scowled and replied, "Hardly. It is hours passed noon. Wash and meet me in my study." he said coldly before sweeping out of the room.

Aurora blinked, slightly confused by his tone and what he had said but shook her head and made to find Saiya, only just then realizing that she was no longer in her own bedchambers. "hmmm…that's strange….I don't remember moving…"

Sesshoumaru sighed once more as he tossed the scroll he'd just skimmed through into the pile of useless materials, which was growing at an alarming rate. Since morning he'd been trying to find any documents, or scriptures or scrolls he might have in his study that could give him even an inkling as to the meaning of that dream he'd shared with Aurora. That chain, those eyes; he knew they both meant something, he just didn't know what.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and nearly growled at the knock on his door before remembering he'd summoned Aurora to him. "Come." He said simply.

The door slid open quietly and was closed just so. Sesshoumaru glanced up and found Aurora slowly making her way over to him, her hair was delicately coifed so as to not trail on the floor behind her like her white kimono, embroidered with golden cherry blossoms and tied with a cream coloured obi.

"Sit." Aurora kneeled perfectly before his low desk and Sesshoumaru wondered when she'd learned such manners. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up another scroll he suspected might contain something of worth. He was already quite certain of how she would answer; he simply wanted to be sure.

"Last night? I remember Saiya taking me to bed, then I fell asleep…and woke up this afternoon in someone else bedchambers. Saiya says I was in Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers. But why?" Aurora answered, her expression sincere and confused.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her from the scroll he was reading and said, "You had a night terror." He didn't think it would be fruitful to explain anymore than this.

Aurora seemed to understand that he would not give anything more than he would upon the first questioning and said nothing more. Though she did pout in dissatisfaction. Sesshoumaru almost glared at her but decided against engaging in her childish play.

"That is all. You may leave." Sesshoumaru said as he tossed yet another scroll into the useless pile and growled in frustration. Sesshoumaru could feel the girl glaring at him outright now and he chose to ignore her, if only to annoy her further.

Aurora stood abruptly and made to walk away, but not in the direction of the door as Sesshoumaru thought she would. Sesshoumaru looked up and watched her walk towards a shelf full of old leather bound books and plucked one off completely at random. She walked back to her place in front of his desk, her expression tight and cold. He got the feeling she was trying to imitate his infuriatingly, perpetually cold exterior and found it rather amusing as he watched her plop down in front him with less than half the grace she had before and opened the book.

If Sesshoumaru were not Sesshoumaru, he would've laughed as she stared blankly at the characters swimming before her. Naturally if she had only learnt to speak a few days ago, there was hardly a chance she could read. Sesshoumaru watched her in silence however, not batting an eye whenever she nervously glanced up at him, unnerved by his unwavering eye on her.

They both seemed surprised however when Aurora suddenly began to slowly read out the words on the page. Sesshoumaru stared now in surprise rather than smug mockery, as she seemed to 'get the hang of it' and began to read the old book fluently.

Now things were getting simply ridiculous. Soon Aurora became absorbed in the history book and stopped reading aloud while Sesshoumaru watched her avidly, revising his theory.

_This is beyond extraordinary. It is impossible. She must've had this knowledge prior to our meeting. It could not have simply materialized in her mind. Regardless of how powerful you are, you cannot perform without learning technique first. If this is the case, then she was not indeed 'born' on that day, no she had a life before she was thrown into mine. She had a life…but has no memory of it. If so then she could indeed be Inuyasha's wench after all…but that still leaves the issue of her aura and smell. Perhaps they are new acquirements…?_ _But even before that, in this era it is hardly likely for a woman to be literate, much less so much so as to understand old Kanji as is written in this book. …Just who are you…? _

Aurora stayed in Sesshoumaru's study reading that book almost to completion before Sesshoumaru stood and announced that it was time to go down for supper. Sesshoumaru wasn't at all sure why he had allowed her to sit there and read the whole time. Perhaps he wanted to see her breaking point? For what reason would a young girl have to read an old boring history book? She would soon get bored and run off to play in the garden like Rin always did in the middle of her lessons. But he was wrong. She never budged. He had to call to her several times to get her attention when it was time for supper. In fact, it was only when he'd mentioned food that she'd finally looked away from the yellowed pages.

"Supper? Oh! I'm starving actually." Aurora stood then and moved to put the book back on the shelf after stretching her cramped muscles. Sesshoumaru did not wait for her and left the study.

Aurora caught up to him soon after and surprised him yet again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't know what it is, or why I can read but I really like to. Would it be ok if I read all the books and scrolls in your study?"

Sesshoumaru glanced to the side at the girl, his surprise hidden just barely well enough. He thought about it for a well, weighing the pros and cons of allowing her to educate herself then decided that a powerful _and_ well-educated ally was a very good thing to have. "Hn." He said simply before something else occurred to him. "Can you do simple arithmetic as well?" He had no guesses to wager this time, deciding that the safest bet would be that you would never know what to expect from her.

"Simple arithmetic?" Aurora asked, titling her head in confusion, the term foreign to her. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment and wondered if she really had no mathematical skill, or if it would have to be awakened through practice as was her reading ability.

Sesshoumaru had never been one to believe that women were less than men and could not be as well educated as they. The reason he had did not believe this was because of his mother, who often served as council to his father on everything from interior design to war tactics. She was educated in everything a man of high status would be educated in and fought strongly against the stigma. This of course only applied to demon women. Sesshoumaru personally thought humans in general were a waste of time and didn't deserve to be educated; they would only use that knowledge for selfish gain anyway. The only reason he made Rin take lessons was because he could not stand for anyone under his care to be illiterate. It was simply unacceptable.

Over the course of two months, Aurora had burned through nearly half the books in Sesshoumaru's study, proven Rin's tutor wrong so often in every subject that Sesshoumaru had fired him and set Aurora to the task of tutoring his charge and she gained enough confidence to even offer assistance to Sesshoumaru with his paper work.

Overall she had, within two months, become his greatest asset. She was smart, confident and most of all, loyal. She had fast developed friendships with almost every member of his staff and Sesshoumaru even allowed her to choose the menu for supper every Saturday after both she and Rin begged him on their knees for hours on end, four days in a row. Needless to say, Jaken had hardly taken a liking to this but when Aurora 'accidentally' read his mind, she assured him that she would not be stealing his job and that his family would be kept safe and cared for; Sesshoumaru, despite his façade, wasn't the type of person to lay off his most trusted retainer simply because someone better had come along.

Jaken had been so taken aback by her speech that he'd found himself in tears at her feet while she laughed and patted his head affectionately. Ever since he would scream and shout at her as usual but there was always an affectionate smile to follow.

She had even taken to carrying a book or scroll with her down to the dojo and watching the new trainees while she studied. Some days Sesshoumaru's War General, General Hayato led the training sessions, while other days Sesshoumaru himself trained the new recruits.

Whenever she came to watch, the boys would blush stupidly but train harder and Sesshoumaru or Hayato would take the chance to push them even harder. They all wanted to show off and gain the approval of the beautiful Goddess of the Western Castle. Goddess of the Western Castle, that was the title she'd been bestowed by the multitude of servants and passing merchants that encountered her. There were many reasons behind the name such as her remarkable beauty, her unbiased kindness, etcetera, but the main reason however, was the fact that they'd never seen anyone earn Sesshoumaru's respect quite so quickly, but she had done it effortlessly.

One Saturday night Rin and Aurora had decided on teppanyaki for dinner and were having a ball at the dinner table while Sesshoumaru sat silently, baring their incessant chatter as best he could knowing that talking with Aurora at dinner made Rin extremely happy.

"Aury-chan! Why do you like to read so much? Aren't those big books boring and heavy?" Rin asked innocently as she plucked shrimp and noodles from her plate and dropped them messily into her mouth, after which Sesshoumaru calmly berated her on her table manners.

Aurora looked across the table at Rin and placed her chopsticks down in thought. "Well…I don't know I guess when I read I feel comfortable." Aurora said looking up into the ceiling, racking her brain for the right words to describe how she felt when she read. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously. "No, that's not quite the right word…it feels…nostalgic." Aurora said surprising her self as her eyes widened in realization. She looked over at Sesshoumaru meaningfully and whispered the word again. "Nostalgic…"

"What's nostalgic mean?" Rin asked cutely, hardly noticing the intense eye contact between Sesshoumaru and Aurora at the moment

"Something that reminds you of the past is nostalgic, Rin." Sesshoumaru said without breaking eye contact with Aurora whose gears seemed to be turning at impossible speeds, searching for these memories she supposedly had. _How can I feel nostalgic about something, if I have no memories to reference it to?_

Aurora squeeze her eyes closed and something resembling a growl escaped her lips before she stood abruptly announcing she was going to wash and go to bed. She stormed out of the dining hall with two pairs of eyes watching her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did Rin say something wrong?" Rin asked, worried that she'd angered her best friend.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his charge and let the slightest hint of warmth seep into his eyes. "No Rin, she merely has a lot on her mind." His voice was even but not cold or uncaring, the tone he only took when he and Rin where alone.

"I must go. Naraku has been blatantly pushing against my borders for weeks now and I refuse to let him go unpunished." Sesshoumaru said as he strolled through the castle clad in his battle haori and hakamas and armour, Tokijin and Tetsuaiga strapped to his hip. Jaken walked –jogged was more like it- by his side, his chest puffed out in pride.

"I understand that, what I don't understand is why we can't go with you!" Aurora almost shouted back as she walked along with him, the castle gates looming in the near distance. Rin trailed behind her, terrified of how Sesshoumaru might lash out in response to this disrespect.

"You know how interested I've been in this war! I've read every book and scroll you have about it! Not that there were many…but I must see it for myself! I feel I must DO something about it! I don't know what or why but…!" Aurora said desperately as she followed Sesshoumaru to the gates, trying to convince him that she was serious. She didn't know what it was, or why she felt this way but she felt a sort of morbid responsibility when it came to this. Ever since she'd heard about it from the servants and the merchants, it had sparked a fire in her soul. She was somehow tied to this war, she just didn't know how or why.

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly at the girl and cursed himself for being so soft on her these past three months when she did not even flinch at his threat. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to face Aurora with as menacing an expression as he could manage without full on snarling at her. "You will stay here because I command you to! Nothing more is to be said on this matter." Sesshoumaru leaned in so that their faces were hardly inches apart and he revelled in the fear that finally stared to creep into her eyes and he continued in a harsh, bone chilling whisper. "If this Sesshoumaru hears another word on this matter, the consequences will be dire."

Aurora stared back at him in defiant silence, albeit the fear in her eyes and Sesshoumaru wondered if her defiance was a product of her ignorance, or if she would really challenge him. Sesshoumaru leaned away, gave Aurora one last meaningful stare and swept out of the castle gates, Jaken at his heels giving Aurora and Rin one last pitiful glance, his chest not quite so puffed now before he too disappeared beyond the castle gates.

If Aurora could breathe fire she would've scorched the ground around her as she huffed and puffed in anger at the pompous arrogant Lord she found herself loving and hating at the same time. Aurora stormed back into the castle, poor innocent Rin trailing behind her, no longer shaking in fear of her lord and care taker, but of her friend's burning anger.

Aurora had stormed through the castle like a flaming tornado heading straight for _his _study. Servants watched, amazed and terrified as she passed by, having never seen her upset like this before. They'd seen her cry and mope about when she was dissatisfied with the ending of a fantasy book she'd read, but they'd never seen her angry. Frankly, neither had the girl herself. She'd never been angry like this before. She'd been annoyed, or upset, but never enraged! And now, she did not know what to do with herself.

And So, Aurora, their beautiful Goddess, locked herself in their lord's study for two whole days and no servant was brave enough to approach her until Saiya decided enough was enough. Today was a special day and they could not afford to have her stumbling through the foyer looking dishevelled and unwashed for days.

Aurora was startled out of her slumber by a loud knock on the door and Saiya's voice, "My Lady! Aurora-sama, please! This cannot continue any longer. Please come out and let's get you washed and readied, we have a guest to receive!"

Aurora sleepily looked over at the door, having fallen asleep at the book-strewn desk. In truth, she had not locked herself in the study for all of two days in childish anger, she had only meant to read until she felt better, which she did, but no one came to stop her for dinner or lunch, or to wash as per usual, so she had simply kept reading.

Aurora rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the drool from her lips before stumbling over to the door while croaking out an affirmative response.

Saiya caught her in surprise as she all but fell through the sliding doors into her arms smelling not so fresh while her stomach growled as fiercely as a baby kitsune. She was immensely worried for a moment before she realized that Aurora simply hadn't fully awoken yet.

Saiya sighed and shook her somewhat until she mumbled incoherently and stood on her own. "Come on mi Lady. The Lord Ryuunosuke from the East has come to visit and is requesting the company of all the Ladies of the Western Castle in the absence of her Lord." The tone that Saiya used to speak of this lord made Aurora's sleepy mind question him. _Another Lord…? Will he be like Sesshoumaru-sama then? _

"Now presenting, the Lady Aurora. She is an honoured guest of our Lordship." One of the servants announced. As he held the door open for Aurora to enter, the servant bowed to her and she greeted him by name with a polite good morning.

Aurora stepped through the enormous doorway into the dining hall wearing a black silk kimono with large swirling pink designs adorned with red and white roses and petals, a wide golden obi with similar designs held the ensemble together. Her hair was coifed so that most of it still trailed down her back to her knees, waving delicately and shining like smooth silk.

At the dining table Aurora found Rin sitting rather uncomfortably in a cute formal pink kimono, her hair tied up more neatly than usual while a man Aurora had never seen before stood opposite Rin. He turned and examined Aurora from head to toe, making her feel as if he were mentally undressing her before he smiled and said while walking towards her, "So this is the Beautiful Goddess of the Western Castle I've heard so much about through my travels." He reached her and gently took her hand, brushing her white knuckles with his lips. "And you are indeed quite beautiful, more so than I had anticipated…"

Aurora bristled slightly, no one had ever made a gesture like that before and she wasn't sure how to respond, all she knew was that it made her feel uncomfortable. Aurora smiled half-hearted in response to his praises and refrained from reading his mind despite how much she wanted to; remembering the way Saiya had spoken of him, she was becoming increasing curious as to what was in his mind. A part of her felt she needed to know, while the other thought she didn't want to.

He had short platinum blond hair that darkened nearer to the ends with long tresses that framed his face, falling passed his chin. His eyes were a sparkling forest green and his skin smooth and creamy like porcelain. His ears were more pointed than Sesshoumaru's but he wasn't as tall. He wore decorated silver and bronze amour over a black and green haori and grey hakamas that ended in a simple pair of black travelling boots. Everything was the finest of silks. Aurora bowed and greeted him appropriately then while smoothly reclaiming her hand so as not to offend him.

The man bowed back and announced himself, "I am Lord Ryuunosuke of the East. I had travelled across the country in hopes of holding council with Lord Sesshoumaru, only to arrive and find that I'd missed him by only two dawns." He spoke as he led Aurora to the chair opposite Rin and pulled it back for her. Aurora thanked him half-heartedly and sat gracefully while he pushed the chair forward again. His hands brushed her shoulders as he retreated and Aurora shivered uncomfortably.

"Surely you can imagine my disappointment?" He said with a smirk on his lips. Aurora glanced at Rin who was simply staring at the table avoiding all eye contact, probably hoping to be ignored for the duration of breakfast. Aurora smiled briefly at the Lord's question, feeling it would be rude to not respond in some way.

Ryuunosuke's smile grew as he watched her. He fingered the high chair at the head of the table where only the Lord of the castle should sit and scowled briefly before smirking again and gently lowering himself into Sesshoumaru's chair.

Aurora wasn't entirely sure about the protocol, but if the sudden scowls on all the servants' faces were any sign, this man was being very rude. Aurora couldn't afford to show he displeasure however as he was watching her intently. "Tell me my fair lady, how is it that you came to be in Lord Sesshoumaru's company?"

Aurora blinked, taken aback by his question. She glanced over at Rin, whose eyes were still glued to the table, then over at Nanako across the room who discretely shook her head with a well defined scowl etched into her countenance. Aurora gulped and looked back at the man as he hummed questioningly at her, waiting for her to respond.

Aurora tried desperately to keep the anxiety from her features and felt she was failing miserably until she was 'saved by the bell' as servants came out from the kitchens with their breakfast.

"Ah yes! I have heard such fabulous things about the culinary skills of the Western castle chefs. Let us test and see if the rumours are true." Ryuunosuke said with a grin as he began piling his plate with various different food items that now covered the table. The chefs had arranged a feast for breakfast this morning, even though on a regular basis they would never put this much time and effort into breakfast.

The trio ate in silence while multiple servants and guards stood watch, ensuring that their Lord's charges were in no immediate danger from their new guest.

Aurora wanted nothing more than to scarf down her breakfast and bolt for Sesshoumaru's study, or his bedchambers where she would feel safe and no longer have this maddening urge to look into this man's mind. But she had to keep up appearances for her Lord's sake. She could not be seen acting so unladylike in front of complete strangers.

Never before had she felt so uncomfortable with a person, and she had met and interacted with quite a few people in the past three months of her life that she could remember. He'd been watching her like a hawk as they ate and when she'd finished and set her chop sticks aside and thanked Aiden for clearing her plates away, he'd smiled at her (leered was more like it), causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

The servants finished clearing away the food and the plates and Ryuunosuke stood from his chair, nodding his head while nonchalantly commenting that the rumours were indeed true about the chefs of the Western Castle. He turned then and offered a hand to Aurora as she stood from her chair. She had half a mind to swat his hand away and claim that she could very well get out of her chair on her own but she swallowed her pride and took his hand.

He smiled menacingly at her and said, "I have been fed and I am grateful, but now I demand a tour of the Great Western castle. It is not so often one gets a chance such as this. Wouldn't you agree, my Goddess?" Aurora kept her face a blank masked but scowled viciously on the inside, not trusting his intentions, the urge to look into his mind growing ten fold.

Saiya appeared then and bowed low before saying, "Then allow me to assign you a servant my lord, to lead you around the grounds while…"

"No. Lady Aurora will be my guide," Ryuunosuke said as he took hold of her chin, lifting her face up so their eyes met, cold Persian blue against mischievous forest green. "and you can continue telling me about how you came to be in dear Lord Sesshoumaru's company and not mine…"

OoOoO

To be continued…


End file.
